Bobpocalypse
by Waywatcher
Summary: Beast Boy finds himself in Canada. Why is he in Canada? To fight Bob of course! Over and over and over. Beast Boy and his new friend must find The Source and put a stop to the production of Bobs or else the entire country will be overrun, and then it would only be a matter of time before the whole world succumbed to the might of The Source and his Bob army.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans; why would I be posting on here if I did?

* * *

><p>"Wake up"<p>

...

"Wake up"

'huh?'

"Beast Boy, Wake up" I hear a deep voice say. I don't recognize the voice, but I attempt to do as it says. With a groan I open my eyes only to find blackness.

"What's going on?" I whisper, "where am I? Why can't I see?"

"Sorry 'bout that" replies the voice, as a sudden light blinds me. "That better?"

After my eyes adjust I look around to find myself in unfamiliar surroundings. I'm in a small room only two meters in every direction. The walls are painted a dark blue color, and there are no windows. There is a small light brown dresser in the corner of the room. There is a similarly colored door on the opposite side of the room in the left corner with a white lightswitch next to it. I find myself in my normal purple and black uniform on a twin-sized bed in the center of the room with a small side-table stretching from the right side of the bed to the wall, both are light brown and made of wood, just like everything else.

The room is simple, so I am not distracted from the cloaked figure standing right in front of me. The figure is not much taller than I would be standing up, it's probably Robin's height. It wears a pitch-black cloak that covers it's entire body and totally obscures the face. The hood isn't pointed like Raven's; it is what you would expect from a normal hood, circular, unless pulled over the face due to gravity; such is the case for the figure that stands before me.

"Eh! You okay?" the figure asks.

"You mean aside from the fact I just woke up who-knows-were with a random cloaked figure standing over me?" I say sarcastically, "fine dude, just fine."

"First off, I know exactly where we are, and second of all, just because you don't know who I am doesn't mean I'm random." The figure states. "Though I'm not exactly important, so I suppose your statement IS valid in this case."

"Right..." I say, unsure what to think of this guy (I'm fairly sure it's a guy, it has a masculine voice).

The figure continues speaking as I eye him with suspicion. "We are in Canada. Blacksoak City, Ontario to be specific. I go by The Night Shadow; Shadow for short."

"Right." I say again. "So can you explain WHY I'm here, how you know my name, and WHY I'm in your bed?" A horrible thought occurs to me. "Wait... Did you-!?"

"Don't be absurd!" He says, cutting me off. "I'm a hero, self-proclaimed perhaps, but a hero."

"Right." I mutter sheepishly.

He lets out an amused huff and starts explaining. "I know your name because I pay attention to events outside of Blacksoak city; the Teen Titans are quite well known." He remarks.

"It's all because of my dashing good looks" I brag.

"Sure it is. Carrying on; you are in my bed because you were unconscious, and I wasn't gonna make a guest sleep on the couch" He states, seeming to be proud of his hospitality. "As for why you are in Canada in the first place; I thought maybe you could tell me that. Though I presume it is to help with our Bob issue."

"Bob issue?" I ask while racking my brain for why I'm here.

"Yeah, Bob issue" he reaffirms. He seems to note that I am thinking. "What do you remember? You seem a bit uncertain."

"Just give me a moment" I say, gripping my pointed ears. "I know this..."

He watches me for a few seconds before stepping next to the door and saying."Let's talk over breakfast; it will help you think. You've been out for a good day and a bit."

He steps out the door, leaving it open. Seeing no reason not to follow I proceed through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one complete, kind of an intro. Hopefully I didn't use the word "Says" to many times, I know it's annoying to hear the same word over and over. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I really wonder why this entire site doesn't have a disclaimer. Or maybe people should just realize that we are posting on a site that is literally called fan**FICTION**.net and that we obviously don't own any of this or we wouldn't be posting here in the first place.

* * *

><p>I followed Shadow through the door into another bigger, but still small, room. This room has a multitude of things in it: a small white lightswitch, a light brown wooden door, a table of the same colors and material that seats four people, a stove, oven, microwave, fridge, and freezer, all bright white, along with a yet another door which is the standard light brown and wooden cramped up to my left as I walk through the bedroom door. The furniture and appliances are listed in the reverse order of proximity, meaning that the last thing I mentioned is the closest. There are cupboards that run above the stove to the microwave. Also in the room is a small desk on the opposite wall from where I stand, it has a small, black, laptop computer on it. There is another door on the right wall in the far corner that I presume leads outside. There is one small window with the blinds drawn also located on the right side of the room, it lets in just enough light to see by. But the things that really grab my attention are the tan colored couch and the 20' tv, located to my immediate right. The walls are the same dark blue as the last room.<p>

"You like bacon?" Shadow asks.

"I'm vegetarian dude," I say. "No slaughter for breakfast here."

He simply nods and and sifts through the cupboards; trying to find something else for breakfast. He quickly comes out with cereal. "You have anything against non-slaughter animal products?" he questions, fetching milk from the fridge.

"Nope," I say taking a seat at the table.

After a hearty breakfast of cheerios and milk. Shadow gets down to business.

"Now that you have your energy back, can you tell me what you know about why you're here?"

I sit back to think for a moment, straining to remember why I'm in Canada. After a few minutes of difficult self-questioning, I finally drudge up a memory.

"I remember that Robin said he had gotten an alert from someone" I say, speaking slowly as to not loose my train of thought."Someone important. He said that there was an emergency; that we were needed to handle something big. He told us what it was, something about a pandemic? An invasion? Something like that."

"Sounds pretty close to the Bob issue" Shadow notes. "Why were you alone? I found you unconscious being dragged around by Bobs."

"We were approaching the border. Robin said we had to make sure the "problem" didn't cross into America. I was told to check a customs warehouse where a bunch of confiscated stuff was being held. The lights went out and a group of guys jumped me. I was out in an instant."

"That explains why I found you being dragged around," Shadow remarks, "though that does mean you were probably dragged for the better portion of a day, you might need to repair the bottom of your uniform" he says in a teasing tone, pointing out the rips in the lower part of my suit that I hadn't noticed before.

"I thought it was a bit drafty down there" I mutter. "So these "Bobs" were dragging me around like a sack of very attractive potatoes?" I ask.

"Attractive is a matter of opinion" he says. I can hear the barely concealed amusement in his voice. "But yes, it would seem so."

"What exactly are "Bobs" in the first place?"

"It would be easiest for me to show you, or just let the news show you and explain afterwards."

Shadow walks over to the tv and turns it on, he quickly switches the channel from cartoon network to a news channel.

"We now return to Carrie who is in our news chopper over Sudbury covering the Bob invasion."

"Thanks Jen, the Bobs seem to be steadily growing their area of domination, they have completely taken over Sudbury at this point, and there is no sign of the former inhabitants. The army of Bobs seem to now be advancing towards Parry Sound, they still haven't given any clues as to what they want, and there are no clues as to who is in charge of this force."

The screen returns to showing Jen in the news room as she continues the report. "I have been informed that the Mayor of Parry Sound has already ordered an evacuation, the police and military are setting up blockades to stem the tide of Bobs and hopefully stop them from taking the city. Standard weapons are proving useless, and the Prime Minister has given the go ahead for explosives to be employed in combating this menace. We will be handing the screen over to Tracy for sports in a moment, but we would like to remind you that if you see this man," at this point a picture of an unusually happy man with a slight pot belly is shown on screen, he wears a white shirt with a name tag that reads "Bob"; the bottom half of the picture is not shown. "He is not a friend, he is the very menace we are fighting, if you see one or multiple of him please contact the police immediately."

As I watch this the gears inside my head start to turn (Raven wouldn't believe this unless she saw it herself) and my memory became clearer and clearer until I finally remembered what was going on.

"Dude! I remember Bob now!" I shout. "He was my boss when I worked at Meaty Meat! He was the creation of this weird space tofu and always called me Tammy, or Tony, or Taly"

Shadow clearly thinks I've lost my mind at this point as he turns his head to stare at me. At least I think he's staring at me, I can't actually tell because of the hood.

"Did you just say... Space tofu?"

"Yeah! He had come to earth to steal all our cows and replace all meat with tofu! Personally I though it was a great idea but Robin said that the farmers needed the cows."

"Okay then... Shall I ask WHY space tofu would care about what we eat?"

"I have no idea!" I announce.

There are a few moments of silence as Shadow decides what to say in response to my unbelievable story. Finally he says "I guess I have to take your word for it. Do you know how to stop the Bobs?"

"Water guns!" I exclaim. "Okay, maybe just water, but water guns make it way more fun!"

"What does water do to them?"

"It turns them back into space tofu!"

"You mean they're MADE of tofu?"

"Yup, and this cube of the stuff who calls himself "The Source" is the big boss, and when I say "big" I mean he could fit in the microwave with plenty of space to spare. I wonder what he would taste like with barbecue sauce? Either way, The source makes Bobs by... Umm... I actually don't know what he does, he kinda grunted then pooped out some of the space tofu stuff and it turned into more Bobs."

"Good to know, and a bit disgusting." He says, sounding kinda sick. "But how are supposed to beat back a Bob army AND find the source at the same time?"

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Who ever said I was helping out here?"

"I did. And you're a Hero, it's your job to help out."

"I knew I should'a read the fine print" I mutter. "Wait, do you know what happened to the other Titans? They were down at the border too. We just split up to search."

"No idea." Shadow says apologetically. "I only found you because of luck." He stops speaking suddenly as he ponders something. "Wait, the tv reporters said that the Bobs hadn't even reached Parry Sound yet, so how could they be at the border?"

"Maybe they're ninjas!" I shriek. "Maybe they have these cool tofu ninja stars that make people forget that they were there! Or maybe that have invisibility tofu suits! Or maybe-"

"Somehow I doubt that." Shadow interrupts. "It's more likely that they just walked on down before the main force became an issue."

"Dude, you just answered your own question, so why'd ya ask me?"

"I was thinking aloud." He explained, before making the quip "You should try it sometime; the thinking part that is."

"You're starting to sound like Raven dude." I say, somewhat irritated.

"It's all in good fun Beast Boy, I thought you of all people could take a joke. Unless the idea of taking what you dish out is to hard a concept for your walnut of a brain to handle." He teases further.

"Ouch," I say. "You got me, but if I have a walnut for a brain, you must have a seed! 'Cause I was the one who actually knew how to defeat the Bobs!"

"Touché" He grants. I can almost hear the grin in his voice. "But we need more than to beat the Bobs," he says, sobering. "We need to find the rest of the Titans and defeat The Source. That's no small task considering he has an army; even if the Bobs are easy to defeat, there are tons of them! We need a plan."

"Now you're starting to sound like Robin." I mutter. "Do you have my communicator? It has a built-in tracking thing-a-majig that could lead us to the other Titans."

"Sadly no, but if you know what kind of signal your communicators send out I can possible get someone to track it."

Surprisingly, I was able to remember how to find our locator signals. Never have I been so happy for Robin's paranoia and countless drills for everything.

"Right, I'll get one of my contacts to start looking for these signals. Hopefully we can find the Titans quickly, we are gonna need their help big time." Shadow starts typing away on his laptop; sending a coded message apparently. When he finishes with the message he messes around with something on his left arm before giving an affirmative huff.

"It will take a day or two before my contact can give us any useful information, we can either wait around or go and try to find another lead now." Shadow says, apparently wanting me to choose.

"I say we go, I can't sit around knowing Rav- the other Titans, are in trouble!" I shout, stumbling when I almost reveal something I'm not ready to.

"Understandable, let's go find Raven." He says, amused.

"Dude! I did not-! I mean I'm-! Gah..." I stutter, trying to deny something that I haven't even been accused of yet.

"Calm down, you're secret is safe with me. But I expect that you never mention where my house is in return." He says, somewhat serious.

"I wouldn't give that away! What kind of person do you think I am?."

"It's always helpful to have leverage; even if it is just as backup, and notice you didn't try to deny the implied fact that you have feelings for her." He says, somewhat mockingly.

"What?! But, but, but..." I scramble for some excuse before realizing there is none. I let out a sigh. "Just keep quiet about it."

He laughs and turns to work on his computer, leaving me to watch tv for an hour or two. After lunch has been eaten he informs me that we should probably get going, he had contacted someone in his network so that we could get transportation that would mask our presence.

"We'll start back down at the border section where you and the Titans were last. We can work our way from there until my other contact gets us a report on the signal tracing." He explains, getting up and walking to the rear door at the back left of the room. "Let's move, our transport can't wait around."

I nod, and follow him out the back door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two complete. Beast Boy and Shadow now have a plan, find Raven- *cough* sorry, the rest of the Titans. Not much of a plan, but at least we should be able to get some action next chapter. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Never did, never will, don't want to. If I did own Teen Titans then it definitely wouldn't have been as awesome as it was.

* * *

><p>There was another bump in the road and I let out my usual squeak of irritation.<p>

"Hush" quieted Shadow, as he peered in between the folds of his cloak at me in my mouse form.

We were hidden in the corner of a truck; a massive eighteen wheeler. There are boxes of who-knows-what piled up around us in stacks and latched to the ground so that they won't topple over in transit.

"It'll only be a few more minutes, so just stay silent for a bit longer" Shadow reassures me in a whisper.

We had been traveling in this wheeled springboard for hours now, though I swear it had been days I knew that's my impatience talking, or in this case, squeaking. We had entered the truck near the docks in Blacksoak City and had been told to stay silent and refrain from moving. That had been eight hours ago. No food, no water, no washroom break, and no light. I was going to explode soon if I didn't die of thirst first. That's assuming the light didn't fry my eyeballs when I got back outside.

The only bright side to this, both figuratively and literally, was that I got to see what it was Shadow had been fiddling with on his arm. Turns out it was a small device that links to his laptop, it primarily notifies him of alerts, but also allows him access to his email and texting accounts in order to send coded messages when he wasn't at home. It had a small LED in it that Shadow had turned on for me so that I wouldn't go crazy, he hid it beneath his cloak so that no light seeped out. Shadow apparently has no need of light because he claims to have darkvision.

The truck's engine suddenly stops roaring and the vehicle lurches as it slows down. There were are few minutes of silence until I heard the door open and a faint light illuminates the boxes around us. Shadow and myself wait with baited breath as we hear footsteps and people talking.

"What do you have here, Terry?" Says a strange voice.

"It's Mark, and all I got are boxes of silk, nothing else." Says the husky voice of our driver.

"We'll let's have a look-see, Tammy." replies the first voice in the same strange, happy tone.

"I said, it's Mark. And fine, just let me fetch one of the less tightly bound boxes." Says Mark.

I hear footsteps clanging on the metal floor and Mark walks past us sparing only a single glance. Suddenly, I'm hoisted into the air by Shadow. He waits until Mark walks past us again, this time with a box in hand, and quickly tosses me onto his sleeve. I scramble around to his back and shrink into something even smaller: a fly. I walk my way down to Mark's pant leg as he returns to the doors of the truck and I quickly fly off when he hops back onto the ground. I make sure to stay low so as to not risk detection despite the relative invisibility my small form gives me.

I also get a good look at who Mark was talking to. It's none other than the world's strangest boss, Bob. Well, I know it's Bob, but it doesn't look like him. His neck looks more like a straw and his stomach is less pronounced, not to mention he is missing his nametag, but the voice was a dead giveaway in the first place. This Bob doesn't look like the picture shown on tv, that's probably why no one has taken notice to him. Either that or no one takes the news seriously anymore.

I fly over to the edge of the road, land on a tree and transform into a raven to wait. A few moments later I reconsider. I fly down to the base of the tree, turn I to a small dog, do my 'business', turn back into a raven, and return to my original position. Much better.

Mark spends a few minutes talking with the disguised Bob before leading him over to the front of the truck to show him some papers. Despite the fact that I'm watching for him, I almost don't see Shadow sneak out of the truck and slide underneath it. He quickly rushes from vehicle to vehicle, he even fits under a buggy, and finally gets to the edge of the road; luckily none of the lines were moving or he might have had issues. It seems to be rather busy here at the border crossing, even if it's approaching sundown.

I fly down to Shadow and land on his shoulder before turning into a parrot.

"Squak! That's Bob!" I announce.

"Really?" asks Shadow. "Doesn't look like him."

"Squak! Definitely him! Squak! Still gets everyone's name wrong! Squak!" I say, getting annoyed at my incessant compulsion to squak all the time.

"I guess I have to take your word for it." Shadow says. "Not much we can do without disrupting the flow of traffic 'round here. So we're gonna have to just let him be for now."

"Squak! Fine..." I mutter, somewhat dejected that I don't get to show off my Bob-fighting skills.

"Time to get back on task" Shadow reminds me. "You remember where the customs warehouse is right?"

I nod affirmatively.

"Lead the way."

I transform into a raven once again, and I start flying off behind the office buildings to a small warehouse hidden in the trees. We arrive and Shadow motions for me to fly up high and warn him if anyone is there. I quickly look around and, not noticing anyone, return to the ground and resume human form.

"All clear dude." I say.

He nods and we approach the side of the warehouse. We had agreed beforehand that it would be better to enter from a window rather than through the doors where anyone inside would surly be alerted to our presence. We quickly locate a window and peer though. No one in sight. No one cataloging new catches, no one labeling smuggled drugs.

"Must be a rather clean day." Shadow whispers, agreeing with my thoughts.

He delivers three quick jabs to the window's frame and it swings open for us.

"Age before beauty." I say graciously, grinning.

"Just how old do you think I am?" Shadow questions, but enters first none the less.

"Dunno, about twenty?" I guess.

"Try fifteen." He says.

I'm completely shocked. "But- But- Your voice is so deep!" I stutter.

"It's called puberty," he says, sarcastically. "Though I guess you never learned about it judging by how your voice can still shatter glass." He mocks.

"Hey! Just because I haven't hit my growth spurt doesn't mean you can mock me, LITTLE BROTHER." I say smugly, enjoying the perks of age.

He growls under his breath and goes silent.

"No snappy comeback? I thoug-" Shadow slaps a hand over my mouth. He points to the main doors. I hadn't been paying attention so I didn't notice them opening.

We watch, now silent, as the doors fully open, and a figure walks in.

Bob.

I transform into a mouse and hide behind some of the numerous boxes of stuff. Shadow sneaks along the deep shadows in the edges of the warehouse, trying to stay behind Bob and out of sight.

Bob walks to the wall opposite us and pulls down a secret compartment. In the compartment is a computer. Bob types on the computer for a few seconds before it flashes.

"Bob number five thousand three hundred and ninety-two reporting in supreme creator." Says Bob cheerfully.

"Proceeeed insignificant human likeness!" Squeaks the high voice of The Source; stretching out a vowel as always.

"No sign of trouble yet merciful master, but we did nab some nifty new dog food!" Exclaims Bob as he holds up a bag of the aforementioned dog food.

"Idiot! What use would I, The Soooource, have for dog food?!" Yells the talking tofu block.

"You said to grab any food we could find crazy tyrant. Got to keep those human dogs fed!"

"When I said they were dogs, I didn't mean it literally! And what kind of compliment is "crazy tyrant"?" Rages The Source.

"Sorry, Tofy. I must be a bit tired today!"

"Tofy?! You're pushing it insignificant pawn! And you can't get tired! You're made of Tofu!"

"Apologies supreme creator! You programmed us to act like humans remember? So in a way this all your fault!" Bob says happily.

"GAHHHH! I can't stand any more of your stupidity! Call back when you have news, THAT'S ACTUALLY IMPORTANT!" Screams The Source, and the computer screen goes blank.

"He must be having a bad day." Says Bob, as if he is talking to someone. "Well, I'd better get back out to the border crossing and steal-, I mean, confiscate, more food."

He starts to walk back out when Shadow, who had climbed up to the rafters, jumps down and lands square on Bob's back. He explodes into tofu blocks.

"Nice!" I say, turning back to human form.

"I actually ment to pin him down in order to question him, but this works too." Muses Shadow before walking over to the hidden computer. He feels around the wall for a moment before hooking his finger into a small niche and pulling down the compartment. He tries to turn it on, but can't seem to find a button to do so.

"Dude," I say, Walking over while munching on a tofu block. "Just kick it. That always works in the movies."

"I'm fairly sure your thinking of cars, and I don't want to risk dama-" He stops as I give the computer a good kick.

It flashes white and turns on.

"I stand corrected. Apparently mindless beatings DO solve problems." He says. Shaking his head all the while.

I grin and say "Don't worry little bro, I'm hear to show you how things work!"

"You've really taken that to heart haven't you?" Says Shadow as we suddenly hear footsteps coming from the door.

"Party crashers." Shadow mutters, glancing over his shoulder for a moment.

"I'll deal with 'em!" I shout confidently and turn into a pteranodon, flying up high to get a bearing on my foes.

"Don't get jumped again!" Shadow calls out and resumes his work.

I only pay minor attention to his warning as I locate my foes: ten Bobs, the normal kind (with the nametag and everything), are walking through the doorway in spearhead formation. I dive-bomb the one in front, aiming at his eyes.

I go right through his head and quickly pull up as the other Bobs grab at me. The lead Bob's head immediately fixes itself.

'Why didn't he explode into tofuey bits?' I ask myself as I repeat the attack several times, each attack doing less damage than the last.

On my last dive one of the Bobs manages to grab me and throws me to the ground.

"Now, now, trying to spear someone through the head isn't very nice, Tony." Say all the Bobs simultaneously.

I quickly get up and transform into a ankylosaurus. Whipping my tail around I manage to splatter three of the Bobs and knock the heads off four others. The splattered Bobs stay splattered, but the decapitated ones just re-grow their heads.

'So I need to deal enough damage in a small amount of time in order for them to stay down,' I think to myself.

Thinking quickly, I transform into a gorilla, jump and deal a mid air, two-handed, overhead smash to one of the Bobs, who explodes into tofu bits. Landing, I quickly shift to a snake in order to avoid the grabbing hands of the remaining six Bobs. I return to my ankylosaurus form and swing my tail once more and eliminate two more Bobs. The four that are left beat on my armored hide futility. I easily smash them all with continuous swings of my tail and a fancy charge attack to take out the last one.

The only issue is that I smash right into the stacks of boxes that are piled up and send them tumbling down on me.

I turn to spider form and crawl out of the mess I just made.

"Oops." I say.

"You said you'd hold them off, not destroy the warehouse!" Shadow complains while walking over from his completed task.

"Dude! I totally did NOT destroy the warehouse!" I exclaim.

Shadow motions around the warehouse and crosses his arms.

There are boxes of stuff lying everywhere due to the flying Bobs, and there is a large dent in one of the walls where my tail struck it accidentally. There is also several panes of broken glass smeared with tofu due to some of my splatterings.

"Oh... I guess I did." I say sheepishly.

Shadow sighs comically, but he remarks "Ya did good though."

I grin. "What's the plan captain?" I ask, returning to seriousness, or at least, as serious as I can be after fighting tofu.

"I managed to trace the location that The Source was broadcasting from." He explains. "It's a few hours north from here. Much closer than I expected, it's not even behind his army lines." He says, somewhat suspicious. "Could be just a relay post, but we don't have any other leads until my contact traces the communicator signals."

"Well let's go!" I say, charging outside only to find blackness.

"In case you're forgotten, it's 10:00 at night." Shadow says in an amused tone.

"What do we do then?" I ask.

"Sleep." He replies. "We'll find food and water in the morning, shouldn't be hard. We will investigate the rest of this border point for signs of the Titans and decide our course from there. We can't stay in the warehouse tonight or else we might get ambushed. So we'll have to rough it."

"Just because I can turn into animals doesn't mean I want to sleep like them." I complain, but I follow him into the brush none the less.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 complete. Finally some action! And a lead on The Source. Things are starting to not be a total snoozefest. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. It would be to hard to think up new ideas for every episode, so I'm glad I don't.

* * *

><p>"Beast Boy, get up," whispers Shadow, shaking me awake.<p>

"But I don't wanna go on a mission Robin... Five more minutes." I mutter sleepily.

Shadow drops a bag near my head. "Eat, drink, and be prepared to do some more investigating in a few minutes." He orders.

I dig through the bad to find two bagels and a chocolate milk. "Tim Hortons?" I ask, bemused.

"The border guards love their coffee, I just 'borrowed' a few other things." He says. "Don't give me that look, I left payment." He explains with indignation in response to my exasperated look.

I sigh and eat my fill. I'm still hungry, but this should last me long enough. Shadow eats a chocolate chip muffin and some apple juice.

We finish up and Shadow gives me a brief recap on our plan. "Right, so we investigate the rest of this crossing point for leads on the Titans, and if we don't find anything useful we go to the location of the signal I traced yesterday. Got it?."

"Yeah, yeah; let's go we're wasting time, dude!" I say, impatient to find my friends.

"One minute you don't want to do anything, the next you're raring to go. Go figure." Shadow mutters. "Fine, let's start investigating."

We walk back over to the border crossing from our spot in the brush. I transform into a bloodhound in an attempt to locate the scent of one of the Titans. Nothing.

Transforming back I say "there is to much gas around here from all the cars, it blocks out other scents."

"Do you remember where the others were told to go?"

I shake my head. "I was the first one to get instructions and I just rushed off. I don't know where the others might have been sent."

"That's an issue." Murmurs Shadow. "Let's just try searching the office, there should be less disruptive scents there so you might be able to find something."

We quickly navigate our way across the busy road by running overtop of the border guards' stalls. Well; I fly, he runs. Once we are across the road we find the main office and wait outside the window until the commanding officer is called out to deal with something. Shadow opens the window and I sneak in. I turn into a bloodhound once more to search for scents. I smell... Hair gel, lots of it, and... Tofu. Damn. That probably means Robin was here and got attacked. I doubt he faired better than me, or else he would probably be all over the news combating the Bobs with whatever other Titans didn't get captured, if any.

I hear footsteps and quickly turn into a raven and exit the room via the window I entered. Shadow closes it and we retreat to the tree line. I quickly explain what I found and what my theory is. Shadow agrees.

"This is not good news. But honestly it is what I expected. We don't know where the Titans could have been taken, the wind sweeps away scents after not too long, and no matter how good your nose is we won't be finding anymore scents unless they are indoors or very fresh." Shadow says. "We still don't have many options moving forward. Just wait for my contact to get us a report or go to the location The Source was broadcasting from, which is probably a decoy, or a trap."

"Way to be positive dude." I say sarcastically. "I'm feeling so inspired right now."

"There's a reason why Robin is the leader of the Titans and not me, you know." Says Shadow, trying to raise my mood."But seriously, don't worry. From what I've seen on the news the Titans are tougher than nails and five times more dangerous, and that's probably an understatement because I've ONLY seen news reports. You should know just how much they can take, and I doubt a talking price of tofu will be able to do too much to them." He reminds me.

"Yeah, you're right!" I exclaim. "I bet Robin already has a plan in motion to get the rest of the Titans out from wherever they are. Cyborg will smash the bad guys, Starfire will blow up some generator thing, and Raven will get everybody out of there before the generator thing explodes." I say confidently. "But that doesn't mean we should stop looking for them!"

"Don't worry Beast Boy, the Titans remain top priority." Shadow says, laughing at my panicked expression.

I give a mental sigh of relief.

"But seeing as we have no other leads I think we should get going on finding The Source's broadcast location. Even though it's probably a trap it's the only lead we have right now." Shadow says. "Unless you want to sit around waiting for my contact."

"Fine, let's go." I say, still worried about my friends.

Shadow nods and motions for me to approach him. "We can't get any easy transportation here without stealing, so I'll run us the distance."

"Dude, I can run the distance on my own." I say. "I'm not a kid."

"I know, but there's no sense in you wasting energy. I can run for hours on end without rest and still be in perfect fighting condition, you will get at least a little tired, so let me do the heavy lifting here." He eloquently explains.

"Are you sure your not just being too nice?" I ask.

"Are you really sure you want to argue?" He asks back.

I am silent for a moment as I consider the options, but only for a moment. Deciding that Shadow probably has a better point and that there is no use tiring myself out, I turn into a snake and wrap myself around his stomach. I can't be too small or I might get squashed by dirt bits or simply blown off.

Shadow takes a moment to ready himself, looks at his wrist computer for directions, and takes off. He is only average speed at first, but he slowly starts getting faster and faster until he surpasses the top speed of a cheetah, and he doesn't stop accelerating until he is going about 200 MPH. The entire acceleration takes about ten minutes. His agility is incredible, we are going through a thick forest and manage to not hit anything at all. Shadow is jumping over logs, rocks, and even some animals as we speed along. Sometimes he is even jumping from tree to tree. He eventually stops showing off and starts taking the path of least resistance towards our destination. As minutes whittle away Shadow starts talking, I can't hear him at first because of the wind (I can't figure out how his hood doesn't fly right off.), but once I raise my head to just beside his mouth he restarts what he was saying.

Turns out he is telling me stories. Stories about some of his previous adventures, and some of the tougher villains he has fought. I spend most of the trip listening to his recollections. I learn about some villains I don't even think Robin has in the database.

'I'll need to remember to ask Shadow to supply us with character profiles for the villains he knows.' I muse. 'Robin will have a field day.'

By the time we reach a town just a few minutes south of The Source's broadcasting location, I've learned about Dementio, Mistro, The Shock, Flip, and an organization called The Meta. It's all very entertaining, and kinda scary to think Shadow deals with these alone.

Shadow slows down upon reaching the outskirts of the town. "We'll have lunch than move on." He says.

"Small problem there dude." I say. "I'm kinda green."

"Point taken. I should pass as normal, more or less." He says taking off his cloak and rearranging it to look like a normal hoodie. I notice that his hood seems to have small solid sticks in it that forces it to keep shape, even in high wind. Shadow dismantles it expertly so that it acts like a normal hood, partialy due to the bottom half of the cloak being folded up, his cloak now resembles a very thick hoodie. The issue being it doesn't totally conceal his face anymore and seems to restrict his arm movement. On the plus side, I finally get a look at his face.

He's pale, like, REALLY pale, even more so than Raven, chalk white I think the color is. His hair is pitch black and is spiked Sonic the Hedgehog style, thought it still fits in the hood. His eyes are strange. Unlike normal humans who's pupils are black, Shadow's are red, and his irises are black. His face is angular and unnaturally unblemished considering his age. He looks like a honest-to-god vampire, minus the fangs. The clothes he has under the cloak are just a form-fitting pair of black pants and a similar black shirt, even his shoes are black.

"You can have any color as long as it's black!" I quote, grinning.

"Yeah," he says, returning my grin sheepishly. "I'm not exactly inconspicuous, but I don't burn in the sunlight or drink blood, so I should be able to get us something." He jokes.

"Hope you have money on you, 'cause I don't." I say.

"Neither do I, but I should be able to get something anyways." He says, looking regretful.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask.

"I'd prefer you don't know." He replies. "Stay here."

He takes a breath and walks into town.

As I wait I ponder how he could have ended up like he did. His appearance isn't natural, neither are his physical abilities. That's to be expected from a hero. But I wonder what made his like this. Did he always look like this? Where his abilities there form birth? I have so many questions about my new friend, but I decide against asking them. I know when not to pry, though Raven might disagree with that statement.

"But she needs someone to pry or else she'll always be alone." I mutter to myself, missing her scathing comments and quick temper.

"Daydreaming?" A familiar deep voice says behind me.

I jump into the air, surprised. But it's only Shadow.

"Thinking about a certain bird my friend?" He teases while handing me a salad and a tofu burger.

"N-No. I was just... Thinking up strategies to beat The Bobs better." I lie, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"Suuure." Shadow says, returning his cloak to normal and watching me eat.

"Dude, aren't you having anything?" I ask curiously.

"Already ate." He says, rubbing his neck.

I think he's the embarrassed one now.

"Did you charm a nice girl into buying you lunch?" I suggest, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Umm.. No?" He replies weakly, hoping I don't push the matter.

"YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?" I yell. "THE GREAT NIGHT SHADOW REDUCED TO SEDUCING PEOPLE FOR MEALS! SOMEONE GRAB A CAMERA!" At this point I'm being overly dramatic in order to poke fun at his obvious embarrassment.

"Hey! I did not "seduce" anyone! I just asked very politely and she was nice enough to buy me some lunch with a little salad and tofu for the road." He replies indignantly.

"C'mon; don't tell me you've never used your looks to try to get a girl before!" I challenge.

"Honestly, it's never been a priority." Shadow responds, now calm.

"Dude, how could you've never tried to get a girl before?!" I exclaim, honestly surprised.

"I don't want to burden more people than necessary." He explains, almost seeming... Depressed? I don't think he just means burdening a girl. "If you're quite done eating we should get back to the matter at hand." He says, snapping back to his old attitude.

There's definitely something wrong there, but I don't push him. We can only waste so much time.

"Right." I say. "Lead on."

We sneak around during the edge of the village and walk north for a few minutes until Shadow signals that we have arrived.

"There's nothing here." I remark; and from what I can see, I'm right. There are trees and rocks. Just like every other part of the forest.

"According to the info I got off the computer at the warehouse, this is the place." Shadow notes, as confused as I am.

Suddenly there is the sound of gears turning and a large pit opens below us and we fall through.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 complete. No action, but some info on my OC. All the villain names I listed and The Meta are completely made up.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Thank god for that.

**Note: **In case you are unaware, when I use apostrophes instead of quotation marks around a block of text, it means the character is thinking rather than talking.

* * *

><p>Despite being caught off guard by the sudden pitfall, me and Shadow manage to land on our feet on the floor below. I transform into a bird to accomplish this, while Shadow just repositions himself midair. The distance from the pit trap to the floor is about 30 meters, not too deep all things considered.<p>

I land on the ground beside Shadow and return to human form. The pitfall above us closes.

"We'll that was unexpected." I comment.

"No, I was expecting that all along." Shadow replies sarcastically.

"What is this place?" I ask, looking around.

"The broadcast location is my guess." Shadow says, also looking around.

We are in the dark, because there are only a few lightbulbs. The area around us is made of dark grey metal sheets that make up the walls, floor, and ceiling. I can't see anything else, and Shadow informs me that the only other feature in the room is a door. We walk over to it only to find that it's locked.

There is whirring noise as a metal panel on one of the walls opens up to display a screen.

"Greetings little green human and annoying black pest. I am The Soooource." Says The Source proudly. "It seems you have fallen into my trap, stupid humans!"

"Some trap, there's nothing here! Getting out shouldn't be hard!" I say, feigning confidence.

"That's what you think, snot-colored human!" Yells The Source. More metal panels start to open up, and a stream of Bobs comes out of each. The Source's panel closes.

"You just had to say something." Shadow complains while dropping into a defensive stance.

My only response into to shift into an ankylosaurus and let out a cry of challenge.

"Let's play a game, Tammy." Says one of the Bobs as they launch their attack.

The fighting is nonstop. I twist in circles, constantly swinging my tail around. Shadow crouchs atop my head punching at anyone who comes in range. After a few minutes of ineffective attacks, the Bobs try something new.

I'm too busy attacking notice the weapon, but Shadow was paying attention.

"Beast Boy! Duck!" He cries, jumping off me and into the air.

Panicked, I turn into a duck. A white beam flies over my head and splats onto the wall.

"When I said "Duck", that's not what ment. But I suppose it works." Shadow says in an amused tone. He tilts his body backwards, and another white beam misses him by centimeters. He then twirls around, drops low, and deals a sweeping kick that trips several Bobs. He then stomps directly on their backs and they explode. "Try a more mobile form than the macetail!" He suggests. "It will be tougher for the beam to hit you."

Taking his advice, I transform into a tiger and dodge yet another white beam. I pounce upon an isolated Bob and he explodes. I then turn into a gorilla and smash a small group of them. A beam narrowly misses me. "We need to get rid of that beam!" I cry.

"On it." Shadow replies curtly. He jumps up in the air and lands on the shoulders of the nearest Bob; he propels himself off the Bob's shoulders towards the other Bob welding the weapon. The weapon is a large hand cannon, it hangs below the waist and is held by a large sturdy handle, like a chain gun. Shadow smashes into the Bob and he explodes. The weapon falls to the floor and misfires, hitting a Bob and super gluing hum to the wall. Shadow quickly hides behind me as I return to my Ankylosaurus form, and he dismantles the weapon without smashing it.

"That's all taken care of now." He tells me, and rejoins the fight.

The rest of the fight is easily won. My ankylosaurus form makes short work of the rest of the Bobs. I revert back to human form as the metal sheets close up. Me and Shadow are ankle deep in tofu. Shadow walks over to the wall where The Source's screen was and rips the metal sheet right off the wall. He fiddles with the wires and computer parts before hooking up his arm computer. After a few minutes he disconnects, growling.

"That wasn't a transmission. It was a recording, so I can't trace it." He explains.

"So he knew we were coming beforehand." I say. "Dude, that's bad news."

"No kidding. That means he could be prepared for whatever we do, we don't have the element of surprise." He stops to consider something. "Let's see if we can't get that door open, it might give us a lead."

I oblige; turning into a rino and ramming the door down. The area beyond is black. Shadow leads they way and I follow in bat form. We walk down a long flight of stairs, and turn a corner. We find a large room with large metal containers, ten meters tall and with diameters of three meters. Shadow finds and flicks a lightswitch for my sake.

"What's in these things?" I ask, returning to human form.

"Let's find out." Shadow says, jumping up to the top of one container in a single bound. "No labels, or writing of any sort." He informs me.

He puts his hands on the rim of the massive lid and starts to pull it up. There is the hiss of pressurized gas escaping the container. I fly up next to him and look in.

"Is that... Milk?" I ask in disbelief.

"Looks like milk," he says, "smells like milk," he sniffs the air, "feels like milk," he puts a finger into the substance, "tastes like milk." He puts the finger into his mouth. "I'm going to say yes, it's milk."

"Okay. So why milk?" I ask.

"You're the expert on space tofu, you tell me." He responds.

"Last time Mr. space-tofu-cube wanted to replace all meat with tofu, and used cows to power his operation." I recall. "I beat him with my mad skills and a sick moped!"

"So this is probably a power reserve." Shadow mutters. "You know what we do to enemy power reserves?" He asks me. I know he's grinning.

"We smash 'em!" I cry.

We proceed to thoroughly decimate the room. The giant containers get massive punctures and dents, and the walls are torn up and the wires behind them cut. Once we finish smashing everything, we take a look around for another door, we know that there is probably a transmission room because the signal we tracked was sent form this location. After a few minutes of searching we find a small hidden panel in the floor. Shadow goes first again, I follow as a bat once more. We drop into a small room. It is only a few meters by a few meters, a large screen takes up an entire wall, and a control panel takes up half the room.

"Give me a moment." Shadow says and connects his arm computer once more.

I wait around for a few moments as files flash on the screen. I get bored of this very quickly. I look around the small room. Nothing of interest; except that patch of light... I bend down to look at a small patch of light that doesn't seem to have an origin. It is just out of the computer screen's light range; just below it at the very right. I poke at it while observing it. Judging by how it fades away near the bottom, it has something partially obscuring it. I look around and start listening to the walls. I tap. Thock. I move and try again. Thock. Once more. Thumpf. There we go. I get a slight echo from an area directly across the room on the other side of the computer screen. Shadow is still working. I transform into a gnat and look for an opening. There! At the very bottom corner of the room. I turn into something slightly larger, a rat, and pry open the wall, it is so flimsy in this area that it peels off. It falls away to reveal a mirror.

"Found something!" I cry.

"You do realize I'm right here don't you? No need to shout." Shadow says, walking over. "A mirror?"

"It was across the room fork that patch of light." I point out the patch of light.

"One-way mirror." Says Shadow. "The light source is behind the mirror and goes right through the flimsy wall paper. But why?"

"Let's find out." I say, motioning for him to smash the mirror.

He complies. He gives the mirror a small jab that splits it horizontally in the two pieces fall out of their place in the wall. Behind the mirror is a lighbulb. And a camera.

"That's good." Shadow says. "We know how The Source monitors things without Bobs now. The bad news is that he knows exactly what we've been doing so he can study us. Probably why he had that super glue weapon, to keep me stuck so I can't take advantage of my speed, but the Bobs are stupid and went after you with the weapon." He explains, amused. "Not that the weapon won't work on you, it just wasn't intended to counteract you." Shadow bends down and picks up the camera. "I'll see what footage I can get off this."

"How much longer we gonna stay here?" I question.

"We can go now. I got lots of info off the computer, that and the camera will take days to sort through and decode."

We walk back to where we fell through. Shadow asks me to hold the camera. He crouched down, then jumps, smashing a hole in the two inch metal roof with his bare hands.

'I still haven't asked what his powers are' I think to myself as I turn into an eagle, grab the camera, and join Shadow on the surface.

"We should probably go back to my house until I can decode some of this data, or until my contact comes to us with a report. Unless you have another idea." Shadow says.

"I got nothing dude." I say, giving him back the camera.

"Let's go." He says. "I need familiar surroundings to work my best."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 complete. I know Shadow is leading, but I make sure Beast Boy is very useful, especially in large group close quarters combat. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Discaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Big shocker, I know.

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit darker than the others and borders on a M rating at one point. Probably won't be like this for other chapters, but fair warning here.

* * *

><p>We spend the rest of the day getting back to Shadow's house. A good seven hour trip. I let Shadow run me back seeing as he can go faster than I ever could.<p>

Upon returning to his house I ask him "why didn't we just run down to the border in the first place?" I had been curious about that for a while now.

"I prefer not to risk getting seen if possible, unlike getting to the The Source's relay station, there was an easy way to get to the border without running. It's best that the villains don't know when I leave." He explains quickly. He hooks up his wrist computer and the camera to his laptop and starts sorting and searching. "This will take a while. You can use the tv if you want, there isn't much else to do. Help yourself to the food."

I do help myself to the food. We haven't eaten in seven hours, I don't see how he's NOT hungry, but he just works away.

"You want something?" I ask, searching through the cupboards.

"I can manage without food for a while. This is important after all."

I observe him for a moment before taking his earlier advice and watching tv. I flip through the channels a bit before I find something that interests me. I watch tv for a few hours until it's 10:00 at night. "Time to crash dude." I say, yawning.

"You can sleep, take the bed. I'm staying up." Shadow replies swiftly.

"Dude, even you need a break." I insist.

"No I don't." He insists right back.

"Yes, you-" I start before he cuts me off saying: "Beast Boy. Have I ever told you what my powers are?"

"Not that I remember." I say cautiously.

"Let me inform you of them then. I have chemically enhanced strength, speed, and toughness. Under stressful conditions I'm strong enough to smash through two inch thick titanium in a single punch, I would be fast enough to run over 500 MPH, and I would be tough enough to take several rockets to the head and still be in fighting condition a few minutes after. Along with these abilities I have an incredibly strong immune system, I've been inflicted with incurable diseases, and never suffered a negative effect. I also have amazing regenerative powers, I have once regrown my whole heart. I also can go without food, water, or more than two hours of sleep for months. So when I say I don't need a break, I'm not saying it because I'm obsessed (though I might be), I'm saying it because I'm quite capable of doing so." Shadow finishes his speech and I stand there slack-jawed. "Now go to sleep Beast Boy. Hopefully we will have a lead tomorrow."

I can only nod and comply. I walk into the bedroom and sit on the bed, thinking. 'I wonder how he got the powers? If he's so strong, why hasn't the justice league been in contact with him? He isn't listed as a league member, or villain. Maybe he just doesn't want anything to do with them? There's more to his story... But I'm... So sleepy...' I think, drifting off into the realm of dreams.

I don't notice Shadow come and check on me later in the night. I'm wiped out after two days of action and anxiety.

I also don't hear what he whispers to me. "I can hardly believe how much I've told you. I haven't trusted anyone to this extent for a while... And never in such a small time frame. It... It feels nice... To have a friend... I almost forgot how nice it felt, to have someone to talk to, someone to laugh with... Someone to care about you... Thank you Beast Boy... Big brother." He laughs, and a single tear drops down his face. He wipes it up before it falls.

"Back to work." He says, and leaves the room, taking a single look back at me before closing the door.

I wake the next morning to the smell of bacon.

"DUDE!" I yell, barging into the main room. "NO SLAUGHTER FOR BREAKFAST!"

"Calm down Beast Boy." He says, showing me the package. "It's tofu, I went shopping before you woke up." Shadow's cloak is hung by the door, so I can see his slight grin and the silent amusement in his oddly colored eyes.

"You don't hate tofu?" I ask, shocked.

"I'm not very picky." He explains simply. "I've eaten much worse than this before."

"So you DO hate it."

"No, it's not terrible. I just don't like it, that doesn't mean I hate it. For the most part, food is just food to me." He expands.

"Oh... Well thanks." I say, unused to not arguing over breakfast.

He gives me a smirk before setting down breakfast. Tofu Bacon, soy milk, apple slices, and waffles topped with good ol' Canadian maple syrup. We eat in silence before Shadow begins a recap of the information he gathered.

"It took me half the night to sort all of the files I got from that computer. Lots of the info is lacking follow up. I suppose this is because we got the info from a relay postl but I did find a few objects of interest. First off, we were right in assuming that the milk containers were power reserves, The Source is still using cows to power his operation, but there are paying mentions of other power sources, nothing specific enough for me to even guess on. Secondly, It seems that the Bob army is INTENTIONALLY being slow in it's takeover of Canada, The Source doesn't want the government to do anything too drastic until he has a a way to possibly beat them, but he needs more resources so he has to keep expanding his territory. Lastly, I have reports of a "Spikey haired, smelly, masked human" being captured in the area a day before we arrived. Robin maybe? The camera didn't hold any valuable information. "

"That defiantly sounds like Robin." I say, focusing on the last part of his report. "But only he was captured? Was anyone else with him that got away?"

"Didn't say." Shadow says apologetically.

"Geez. The world just loves keeping us worried." I mutter.

"You have no idea." Shadow responds. I'm about to ask what he means when his computer gives off a "ping."

"What's up?" I ask as He hurries over to his laptop.

"My contact's report." He says. My breath catches, this might be a lead to the other Titans!

"He scanned everywhere in Ontario using radio towers. He only got one source that returned his pings." Shadow says, reading the report as he explains. "The signal was strong, and never failed to respond to pings, but it hasn't moved."

"Where is it?" I ask excitedly.

"A bit north of the border crossing we investigated." Shadow reads. "Actually, it's pretty much at the same spot as the village near the relay outpost."

"So we passed right by it!?" I shout in disbelief.

"Yep. I assume you want to go investigate?" Shadow asks rhetorically, already getting his wrist computer and cloak.

"Try and stop me." I give a cocky grin. We finally have a lead.

We don't bother with transportation again. Shadow runs us back to the village in yet another seven hour journey. Or at least, he tries to. About four hours in we hit complications. And by that I mean we find our least favorite person at the time. Bob. A couple hundred of them actually.

"What's the rush, Tommy?" They ask, walking confidently through the forest.

"When I asked you to try and stop me, I didn't mean literally." I joke to Shadow.

He gives a short laugh in response before bull-rushing the army of Bobs. I almost try and stop him before remembering just how tough he is. I grin. They won't know what hit 'em. I decide to follow his example. I turn into a rino and charge through their ranks. I spear things with my horn while Shadow just levels his shoulder and and drives it into whatever obstructs his path.

Suddenly, he stops and yells "Hit the dirt!" Before dropping to the ground. I follow suit, tuning into a turtle.

The is a loud "SHOOM" as some strange wave of tofu flies over our heads.

"New weapon?" Shadow asks.

"Probably." I agree, briefly returning to human form. "I got this one. Tofu man is about to go bad!" I say, lunging forward as a tiger.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Shadow mutters to himself before turning around to backhand a Bob who had gotten to close, the backhand was followed up by a devastating left jab as Shadow started tearing apart the army systematically.

I run forward as a tiger trying to close the gap on this weapon that resembles a giant crossbow before it can fire again. I almost make it. Just as, I approach five meters away the Bobs manning the weapon get it to fire again.

Another white wave flies at me, and I turn into an Ankylosaurus to absorb the damage. I feel a stinging as something eats away at my shell. I swing my club tail, destroying the weapon, but the damage is done. This acidic tofu substance is getting though my shell very swiftly, and I don't know how to stop it.

As I writhe on the ground in pain I don't notice that all the other Bobs have been defeated, and that Shadow is running over to me. He inspects me, growls, and yells at me to turn back to human form. I oblige. I don't see his hands close around my neck and knock me out.

When I come back to consciousness, I am still in pain, excruciating pain, but it is no longer growing.

"I recommend turning into something that heals fast." Says Shadow from behind me.

I listen to what he says and turn into a lizard. He sighs in relief and explains.

"You got hit by a strong acid. It melted through your macetail shell in seconds. I managed to prevent permanent damage by peeling off the skin that the acid was eating through. Not fun." He shivers. "I don't know how your regeneration will help with scars, but I'm almost certain those aren't going away for a long while. All in all, you're lucky to be in this good of a condition."

I take this all in silently as I heal rapidly in iguana form. The lizard's natural healing boosted by my powers brings me back into fighting shape in a mere hour. When I feel stable enough, I revert to human form. The pain is a mere ache now.

"That is not something that is going on my "top ten things I want to repeat" list." I joke weakly.

"I know how ya feel, acid is no fun." Shadow sympathizes. "Be happy it wasn't a basic solution though, that's a lot worse."

"How would you know?" I question.

Shadow hesitates, sighs, and motions for me to hang on. "I'll explain on the way."

I turn into a snake and wrap myself around him, once again placing my head beside his mouth to hear what he is saying.

Shadow explains his past, it makes my own seem perfect in comparison. He was born with a condition that made him immensely frail and weak, as well as making his skin the color it is. As a kid he was incompetent, barely able to lift a fork, even at the age of seven. His parents were poor and constantly sold him as a slave. Sick jerks. By the time Shadow was ten, he was hanging onto life by a thread, he would either die of over-exertion, or by suicide, for he could not take this much longer. That changed when he was bought by a research group called "The Meta." For four long years Shadow was exposed to every type of torture imaginable. He was injected with all sorts of experimental chemicals that gave him his abilities and changed his eye and hair coloration irreversibly. Eventually something snapped. It's a surprise it didn't happen sooner. Weather it was thanks to the chemicals or justly deserved karma, Shadow went berserk. He managed to snap the restraints in his cell and fell into a state of mind he calls "The Clown." Named as such because of the hysterical laughter that he uttered no matter what he did. Only after the entire research group had been slaughtered did he revert to the person he is now.

I listen to all this in horror. I'm shocked that Shadow isn't completely insane, that he is able to be a HERO, and put others before himself after what he has gone through. His past is just as messed up and terrible as Raven's, if not more so.

We stop about five minutes away from the source of the signal.

I get off him, turn back to human form, and cry.

Shadow removes his hood and smiles. "Thank you Beast Boy. I needed someone to tell... I needed someone to care. Sorry you had to hear that though. It's not the most reassuring story in relation to my sanity."

I look at him with tears still in my eyes. "D-Dude. W-Why does the world have to be so messed up?" I ask.

"It just IS Beast Boy. But we're heroes, very few of us have happy stories. We suffer, so that others don't have to. That's what the Titans have always done, right? Why should I be any different?"

I just shake my head and try and dry my tears.

"No more sad thoughts now." Shadow says, putting his hood back up. "We have a job to do big brother."

I stare at him a moment before smiling weakly To think he said I'm the optimistic one. "Lead on little bro."

We walk over to the source of the signal. We find an detached garage sitting in the middle of the forest with a path leading back to town.

"A garage?" Shadow says, confused. "What would one of the Titans' communicator signals be doing in a garage!?"

"Time to break and enter." I say, cracking my knuckles.

"Let's just sneak in rather than destroy the place." Shadow suggests. I sigh and follow his lead. He walks over to the electric lock and breaks open the panel. He fiddles with the wires for a moment and the garage opens. "Ta-da."

The door opens to reveal the T-Car.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 complete. Lots of backstory for my OC, I plan to use him in other stories (not always as a main character) so I want him to have a really close relationship with someone. Beastboy just seemed natural. My OC has gone through a lot eh? I notice he is kinda similar to Raven and Robin. So I try to differentiate him through his personality and powers. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. What gave me away? The fact I've mentioned this every chapter?

* * *

><p>'The T-Car! What's it doing up here? I thought Cyborg left it at the border!'<p>

"Maybe Robin drove it up here," Shadow suggests, apparently reading my thoughts. "and hid it before he went to the relay outpost."

"I guess that makes sense." I say, Walking over to the car. I try to open it but it's locked.

"Is there an emergency override?" Shadow asks. "Some way for the car to know you're a Titan?"

"I think so." I say, searching my brain. "T-Car, override code 5565, authorization: alpha 436."

The is a brief pause as the car processes what I said. "Voice recognized: Beast Boy. Authorization confirmed." Says the car a distorted voice that sounds suspiciously like Cyborg. The doors unlock and I climb inside.

"I know Cy keeps a spare key in here somewhere for situations like this..." I say, searching everywhere. I finally find the key inside a secret panel built into the roof.

"Let's ride!" I shout.

"Where? Why?" Shadow asks.

"Umm... I don't know." I reply, embarrassed.

He sighs. "What else can the car do aside from drive? I bet there are other features."

"Yeah! It has an awesome stereo, it has a proton cannon, misses, and oil slick, it has a built in crime radar, and a locator for numerous signals such as: emergency calls, justice league communicators, abnormal energy signatures..." I recite all the features I remember Cyborg telling me about.

"It can trace Titan's communicators right?"

"You bet." I say. "But your contact already searched for our communicators and didn't find anything."

"He was using radio towers, those are hardly as good as Cyborg's scanners." Shadow says. "But we will probably still have to be close to the signals. So we might be going on a road trip." He finishes with a happy tone.

"VACATION!" I yell with excitement.

"Hardly," Shadow reminds me. "We're looking for the Titans."

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun while we do it!" I exclaim with barely contained excitement.

Shadow shakes his head. "I don't suppose you can drive?"

"I drove a moped once." I say proudly.

"So that's a "no."" He mutters. "Can you get me authorization to drive this thing? I may not have a license but it wouldn't be the first time I've had to learn something on the fly."

"I think I can." I clear my throat. "T-Car, new authorization by permission of authorization: alpha 436. New authorization: beta 228, Night Shadow." I state clearly.

"Input voice recording for new authorization: beta 228." Says the T-Car. There is a beep.

"I am the Night Shadow." States Shadow in a neutral voice.

"Voice recognition for authorization: beta 228 enabled. New authorization complete."

There is a pause as we wait to see if there are further instructions. Nothing.

"Soo, do we go now?" I ask.

"I guess so." Shadow replies, sliding into the driver's seat. I hop into the passenger's seat.

Shadow grabs the keys from me a turns on the car. There is the soft sound of a well kept engine starting up. He fiddles with the buttons on the dashboard and activates the scanner.

I note our charge level (the T-Car was electric due to my insistence that gas pollutes and was killing animals). "Looks like we might need some charge soon enough"

"How soon is "soon enough?"

I read the display. "Twelve hours if we go at quarter speed, so about 70 MPH. We are at 5% charge."

Shadow whistles. "This is one good car."

"Talk to Cyborg after we save his butt and he'll spend days telling you about his "baby" if you let him." I mutter.

Shadow laughs. "You make it sound as if that's a bad thing; it's okay for him to be passionate about something."

"But when he does it every time we get in the car?"

"Fair enough. Let's get some charge for Cyborg's "baby," and then we should move into Bob territory. That will probably be where the other Titans are being held."

"Forward march!" I cry as we drive down the path to the town.

We arrive into town and try to find a spot that has sufficient power to charge the T-Car. We also get the attention of pretty much everyone in the town.

"It's the Titans." Someone whispers as we pass.

"But why is it only Beast Boy and Raven?" Whispers another.

"Do I really resemble Raven that much?" Shadow asks me in disbelief.

"You wear a cloak. I guess that's close enough for them." I laugh.

"You think they would know the difference considering I protect Blacksoak city which is only seven hours from here." He mutters, somewhat insulted. "But we want to inspire them, so I guess I should try and act like Raven."

"Just speak in a monotone and insult me a lot." I joke as we drive along, looking for something to charge the battery with.

We eventually spot power lines.

"I hate to break the law, but this is important." Shadow says. He parks next to a support pole and hits a button on the dashboard. A small clamp pops out of the front of the car, shoots upward on a small pole, and latches on to one of the power lines. The T-Car starts siphoning electricity directly out of the line.

"This should only take one hour." Shadow states.

"We only have one issue then." I say.

"That is?"

"Our biggest fan is capturing all our other fans." I point out the army of Bobs capturing the townsfolk. "Can I say it?" I ask.

"Say what?" Shadow asks, getting out of the car.

"Our battle cry." I explain, also getting out of the car.

"Be my guest big brother." He says with an amused tone.

"TITANS GO!" I cry. We use our new favorite tactic: charging into the fray headlong. I smash through some of the Bobs as a bull and send them scattering like bowling pins. Shadow drives his left shoulder into one of the Bobs and follows with a brutal right uppercut, knocking the head clean off in a spray of tofu. He quickly executes the unfortunate Bob with smash of his left fist, cleaving the body in half. We clean up the Bobs rather easily, they have no weapons of any sort.

"They probably didn't expect us to be hear or they would have brought some of their old weapons along with a new surprise." Shadow reasons.

"But why did they attack the town at all?"

"Not the town, the people in it." Shadow says. "The Source must need them for something. That explains the tv reports that said there was no one in any of the towns that were taken over, they are probably being kept in underground bases like the relay outpost."

"But why are they needed?" I ask, worried.

"They are probably one of the alternative energy sources mentioned in the data from the outpost." Shadow guesses.

"We have to do something!" I cry.

"And do something we will. But even we can only handle so many Bobs at once. We need to find the other Titans first. Plus, they are probably being kept with the other prisoners, or at least close. We'll hit two birds with one stone." He says. Trying to make sure I don't act rashly.

"Okay... But we can still hurry!" I demand.

"Yes, but we must still be cautious."

"CAUTIOUS?! My friends might be in big trouble and you want me to be cautious?" I rage.

"Yes Beast Boy, because if you get in trouble, WHO ELSE IS IS CAPABLE OF SAVING THEM!?" Shadow roars. "YOU CAN'T BE SO BLIND THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO REDUCE THEIR CHANCES OF SURVIVAL JUST TO GET TO THEM FASTER, CAN YOU!?"

"I-I..." I stutter.

"WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK CAN SAVE THEM? ME? I'M ONLY SO STRONG BEAST BOY, AND I DON'T WANT ANOTHER "CLOWN" INCIDENT! I WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE ROBIN, OR CYBORG, OR STARFIRE BY MYSELF! I won't even be able to save Raven." He finishes quietly.

I hang my head in shame.

"I suppose I went overboard there. Your determination is understandable, and actually inspiring. Just don't let it blind you." Shadow reassures me, sounding a bit guilty.

"Square Big brother?" He extends a hand.

"Square little bro." We shake on it.

"Good. We're all charged. Let's roll." Shadow says, somewhat grim now. "We have Titans to find."

We get back in the car, detach the clamp, and start driving towards enemy lines. We drive in silence. Our fight and the possibilities of the dangers the Titans might be in weigh heavily on my mind.

"We can't wallow in worries, it's not healthy." States Shadow.

"Music?" I suggest. I press a button and the radio turns on.

We continue along for several hours. We pass the hours listening to "Rock lobster," "Happy," and numerous other songs. At one point I search through our recorded songs and bring up the time all the Titans sang our theme; even Raven had joined in. We sing along to what songs we know, and just hum to the ones we don't.

Eventually, we are in sight of Perry Sound. The last spot the Bobs were said to be attacking. That was four days ago. We turn off the radio and boost the power sent to the scanner. Night is falling, and although Shadow fights exceptionally well in the dark, I don't. That, and I'm fairly tired. We pull off the road and hid in the brush.

"You sleep. I'll stand guard." Shadow insists, getting out of the car and jumping up into the trees. I lock the doors and lie down.

I fall asleep to the rustling of the wind through the summer leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 complete. Beast Boy and Shadow are making slow progress, with plenty of difficulties along the way, and the worst is yet to come.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. How many times do I have to repeat myself? Why do we need disclaimers in the first place? We all know that none of us on this site own any of subjects we write about, so why have disclaimers?

* * *

><p>I wake up. For a moment I forget where I am. Then I remember that I'm in the woods. The sun has just come up; it's already getting warm in the T-Car. My stomach growls. 'Man I'm hungry.' I think before unlocking the doors and getting out of the car. There is a rustling behind me, I spin around, and turn into a tiger, prepared to attack.<p>

"Easy there Richard Parker. It's just me here with breakfast." Shadow says, chuckling. He shows me an assortment of berries and leaves along with a jug of water.

I shift back to human form and wolf down the meal. You'd be surprised what you'll eat when you're hungry enough.

"Ready to move Big brother?" He asks.

"Dude, I was born ready!" I boast, flexing my muscles.

Shadow just shakes his head and gets into the driver's seat. I quickly move to the passenger's seat.

We drive back to the road and then head towards Perry Sound. About five minutes before we would have reached the city we get a ping on the scanner. Only one, but constantly returning the signal.

"The scanner says it's Robin's communicator." I inform Shadow.

"How far into the city?" He asks.

"At half speed it would be five minutes in." I reply.

"Hang on Big brother."

I barely have time to react before Shadow moves up to three-fourths of maximum speed; that's 210 MPH. We rocket through the streets of Perry Sound, mowing down the Bobs that occupy it. We reach our destination in three minutes. We are in front of a church guarded by an entire army of Bobs. They have super glue guns and acid balistae.

"Would you do the honors?" Shadow asks jokingly, indicating the button to activate the proton cannon.

"To quote a friend of mine..." I say, activating the proton cannon. It pops out of the top of the T-Car and glows blue. "BOO-YA!" I yell as the cannon fires, destroying a large portion of Bobs in one shot. We let the cannon do it's work and soon the front of the church is clear of the tofu menace. Shadow sets the T-Car to automatic defense mode and we enter the church. It is a tall thin structure with stain glass windows, white pillars and white walls. There are a few Bobs in the church that we clear out with extreme speed.

"Where's the communicator?" I ask.

Shadow looks at his wrist computer, which he upgraded to track the communicator's signals, thought it still isn't as good as the T-car's scanner. "Right... Here." Says Shadow, walking behind a pillar. I join him to see Robin's communicator hidden partially in an alcove, with a message scrawled next to it.

"Titans captured. Taken to underground facilities. Citizens enslaved. League can't help. Starfire taken to North Bay. Cyborg taken t-" The message is not finished. There are signs of a major fight around this area. The pillar we are behind has multiple chunks smashed out, the ground is scorched by explosions, and the nearest window is shattered, we find a broken bo-staff and a birdarang sword. Robin didn't go down easy, but he never got to finish the message.

"Robin..." I mutter.

"He must have temporarily escaped. This message was probably left for some random person to find. Luckily the Bobs didn't get rid of it." Shadow notes.

"Typical Robin, always putting Starfire first." I joke weakly, trying to lift the dark mood.

"At least we know where to go next." Shadow says positively. We both flinch as we hear explosions from outside. We both dash to the entrance of the church to see the T-Car blasting away at the approaching hoard of Bobs.

"There so many." I gasp. The Bobs are everywhere. They clog up the streets and the roofs. Not an inch of free ground except the semi-circle perimeter the T-Car has made by blasting away non-stop.

"What now?" Shadow asks. I search around during frantically as the Bobs start to push in.

"There!" I cry. I indicate a manhole just a few meters into the throng of Bobs.

"What about the T-Car?" He asks.

"T-Car, authorization: alpha 436. Evacuate to base!" I shout while charging towards the manhole. I shift into a rino and barrel through the tide of enemies as the T-Car roars to life and speeds away, crushing and blasting Bobs as it goes.

I reach the manhole and shift into an ankylosaurus for moment and swing my tail, clearing the immediate area of foes. I turn back to human form and tear off the manhole cover. Shadow jumps in and I follow.

"Turn to something small!" He hisses before latching onto the ceiling. I change into a sewer rat and scurry to the edge of the pipe we now occupy. A moment later the flood of Bobs joins us in our smelly hideout. They look both ways but can't seem to find us; I just look like a normal rat in the dim light, and Shadow is hidden in deep darkness, his cloak making him all but invisible.

The Bobs spread out saying "come on out Tally, we just want to play some cards!"

We wait for a few minutes until they stop entering the manhole and have spread out to search. Shadow comes down and I return to normal.

"How do we get out of this one?" I question, worried.

"We just sneak our way out." Shadow replies. "They don't seem to be able to see in the dark, so we use that to our advantage. Just stay as something with darkvision."

I nod silently and turn into a bat. He motions for me to follow and starts walking down one of the pipes. He uses his wrist computer to direct us in the right direction. We walk (or in my case fly) for hours, quickly destroying any Bobs we come across. Eventually we come to a metal door, just like at the relay outpost.

"This isn't supposed to be here." Shadow mutters, but he smashes down the door anyways. We are shocked at what we find. Below us is what seems to be a slave camp. The citizens of Perry Sound are being forced to walk in endless circles pushing wheels of giant generators. There are Bobs everywhere keeping guard.

"Dude..." I whisper.

"This is bad." Shadow says grimly.

"We have to help them!" I tell him quietly, but urgently.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." He replies. "Where was the last manhole we passed?"

"Back down three rows." I recall, "not far."

"Right." He says with determination. "Here." Shadow hands me his wrist computer and Robin's communicator.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a panic.

"I am going to lure them away from here and the manhole. You are going to lead all the civilians out that same manhole cover and over to Huntsville. Those," He indicates the two objects I now hold. "are in case I can't return."

"But-"

"No excuses Beast Boy. We have people to save."

We are both silent for a moment.

"Good luck Little Bro." I say, my voice cracks.

"You too Big Brother." He replies, equally emotional.

I turn into a mouse and hid among some barrels of who-knows-what.

Shadow takes a deep breath and strides confidently into the middle of the camp.

Alarms sound immediately as he is noticed and all the Bobs in the facility come to attack him. He destroys a few before starting a slow retreat, trying to make it look like he is being beaten back. More Bobs start coming out of every door and Shadow starts running. He powers right through a group of Bobs that block an entrance opposite the one we came through, and he disappears down the pipe. All the Bobs immediately follow him or take routes to cut him off. After being sure that there are no Bobs still around I scurry out of my hiding place and turn into human form, addressing the stunned civilians.

"Citizens of Perry Sound! I have come to free you! Follow me to the exit!" A few of the citizens approach me but most just look at me wearily.

"It's me, Beast Boy!" I shout. No response for a few seconds until a voice calls out "prove it!"

"Thought you'd never ask." I say, and transform into a massive T-Rex. I give a loud roar before returning to human form once again. "Now hurry up and follow me!" I call. The citizens nod. Some follow me while others go and free the others first. I reach the manhole and climb up. I'm at the edge of Perry Sound. The others start climbing up and I realize just how hard of a task I have. I have to lead over six thousand people to another town that is seven hours away. I have an Idea.

"Where is the police chief?" I ask to the masses. There is lots of muttering until a well built man in his late 40's pushes forward.

"That's me." He says. "How can I help you Titan?"

"I need you to take this and lead everyone to Huntsville." I say, giving him Shadow's wrist computer. "I need to stay near the back and make sure no one falls behind."

He examines the device before nodding. "Can do commander." He says before turning to the crowd and hollering "Alright everyone, follow me! We are gonna be doing a march all the way to Huntsville, no man gets left behind!"

There are groans and complaints, but everyone starts following. True to my word, I stay near the back as a bird and make sure no one lags behind or gets lost. We march for one hour before taking a ten minute rest. We repeat this pattern all the way there. No Bobs bother us the entire way, Shadow did his job well.

Huntsville eventually comes into sight and there is a collective sigh of relief from all those assembled. We fail to notice the military blockade until we are right upon it. After twenty minutes of explaining the civilians are finally let in. Now all that's left is to wait for Shadow. I get myself some food and water (courtesy of the military), retrieve the wrist computer from the police chief, and wait at the edge of Huntsville for Shadow to arrive. I wait for hours only for nothing to appear. It gets dark. I find myself a cot to sleep in and fall into a fitful rest.

I awake to the sound of gunfire. I run to the edge of town to see the military ineffectively trying to gun down a swarm of Bobs. Just in front of the swarm is Shadow, running just in front of them to keep them distracted.

"Bullets won't work!" I tell the soldiers, "You need water or explosives!"

Immediately the command goes out to cease fire, and there is a call for rocket launchers and the rest of the men ready grenades.

"3!" Everyone prepares to attack.

"2!" All the grenades are thrown.

"1!" All the rocket launchers take aim.

"Fire!" The rocket launchers unleash a barrage of rockets and the grenades all time out and blow up.

The resulting explosions are deafening. Dirt and pavement flies everywhere. When the smoke clears only Shadow is left standing.

The soldiers all stand down as he walks over.

"Thank god they're so stupid, or else that would have never worked." He says. "I was leading them around during all night. Almost got stuck a few times." He crosses his arms. "While explosives were a good idea, I'm offended that no one cared that I was in the blast range." I know he's glaring at me but I can't help but start to laugh. Eventually he joins in and we calm down after a few minutes.

I hand him back his wrist computer. "Everyone is safe and accounted for." I report.

"Good to hear. Well stay here for the rest of the night and leave for North Bay tomorrow morning. I assume the T-Car isn't an option?"

"Right, I ordered it to evacuate. It went back to Titan's Tower."

"I wonder how it will cross the border." Shadow muses. "We'll have to run then."

"Or you can borrow one of our Jeeps, we're happy to help out the Titans." Says one of the soldiers, a clean shaven man with a few fancy badges, the commander I assume.

"Thanks for the help, we need all we can get." Shadow replies. "Speaking of help, can you contact anyone else on Robin's communicator?"

"Possibly." I say, activating the communicator and placing a call to Kole and Gnarrk. The battered communicator tries to contact them, but the signal is jammed. "No such luck."

"We'll have to manage by ourselves then. But first some sleep, even for me."

We walk over to the sleeping area and locate two vacant cots. We climb into the thick brown fabric.

"Night dude."

"Good night Big Brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 complete. Some action and short lived suspense, I don't have the patience to drag it out.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. News flash! Alert the media! Big news! Oh wait... You knew that already? My bad.

* * *

><p>I awake to the noises of Huntsville. Everyone is trying to accommodate the citizens of Perry Sound, shelters such as tents are being set up, and food and drink are being shared. Shadow is gone from the cot next to me.<p>

I get up and stretch. Seeing that I'm awake, a soldier gives me directions to the commander's quarters. I'm expected to make an appearance to explain the situation and help the army devise a plan. I arrive at a small hotel that seems to be housing nothing but soldiers. I walk through the entrance into the white and peach entry hall, and quickly get directions to room 042. I walk down the rest of the hall and turn left, and walk a short distance. I knock on the door directly to my left and am ushered inside.

There are four other people in the room: the commander, with a bit of morning fuzz on his chin now. Two other soldiers, captains by the look of their badges, sit on either side of the commander, squished to fit around the small table. The last person is Shadow. He sits opposite the soldiers.

The commander motions for me to sit not to my cloaked companion. I do as he orders and sit next to my cloaked companion. I observe the food set out before me. Toast, cheese, fruit, sausage, all inportant coffee, and water. I take some toast, cheese, fruit, and water. Shadow takes something out of his cloak and puts it into the oven. It finishes in a few minutes and he gives it to me. Tofu Bacon.

"Thanks dude." I say, digging in. We all eat in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, we finish our meal and the dishes are put away. The commander clears his throat and begins.

"Beast Boy, Night Shadow. You are obviously aware for the threat we face. What can you tell us about it?

Shadow motions for me to go ahead. "They're alien tofu and they are weak to water. Last time I dealt with them they were capturing cows and using them as fuel to power some machine in order to replace the world's meat with space tofu." I explain.

The soldiers stare at me incredulously.

"He's telling the truth." Shadow states. "Accept it so we can move on."

The soldiers shift under Shadow's scrutiny. "What do you suggest we do?" One of the captains asks.

"Employ fire trucks, hoses, and generally anything that shoots water. Don't let the Bobs take over another city; they enslave the populous to work their machines. We need the army to keep the Bobs contained while Beast Boy and myself free the rest of the Titans and locate the leader of the Bobs, The Source." Shadow says, giving a course of action.

The commander considers the plan for a moment, mulling it over in his head. He nods. "I suppose we don't have much a choice considering the situation. But we can't go on the offensive until we get reinforcements."

"We don't need you to go on the offensive, but it would be helpful." Says Shadow. "Now, unless you have any more important questions, we must be going. We have a tamarainien to save."

One of the captains attempt to speak. "What makes you think-" he is cut off by the commander.

"Take one of the Jeeps and go, we're counting on you both to stop this."

"Yes sir." Shadow and I respond. We remove ourselves from the room and close the door behind us. We return to the hotel's entrance and ask a random soldier where the Jeeps are kept. Following the directions we were given we find a parking lot that the military has transformed into a vehicle dispatch point. We commandeer a Jeep. Shadow grabs some extra gas while I jump into the open tray on the back. Shadow drops two gas containers in the back with me and then hops into the driver's seat. He puts his foot to the gas and the Jeep comes to life. Shadow quickly navigates the streets of the town until we find a road to lead us to North Bay, a five hour trip.

We don't have a radio in the Jeep. So we pass the time with me telling Shadow some of my stories and adventures. I explain how I obtained my powers. I also talked about my time with my parents in Africa. I recount some of the Titan's challenges: The Red X fiasco, the Malchior incident, the Beast incident, the world's end, courtesy of Trigon, along with less serious things; like our encounters with The Amazing Mumbo, Mother May-Eye, and Control Freak. Shadow seemed to find the thought of Titanimals very funny.

Around 2:00, North Bay came into sight. We agreed to leave the Jeep away from the city, it wasn't nearly as durable as the T-Car, and we might need it later. We walked to the city from that point, it took us another hour as we stuck to the bushes at the side of the road. I lead the way in mouse form, Shadow is able to keep perfect track of me due to his enhanced vision as he follows behind.

We enter the formerly well-kept city. It has been reduced to a ghost town. There is no one in sight, not even any Bobs seem to be here.

"Where is everyone?" Shadow asks quietly. There is no sign of battle damage, no signs of any sort of struggle, it's like everyone just disappeared.

"Hey there Tally." Says a voice directly behind Shadow. He is knocked forward by an unseen force. He is then seemingly pinned to the ground by the invisible assailant for a moment before he uses his superior strength and speed to push off the ground, spin around, and grab his attacker. He sniffs the air.

"Smells like tofu." Shadow notes. "I guess the Bobs are here after all." He raises one of his fists, still grabbing the invisible tofu man, and brings it down where the head would supposedly be. Shadow suddenly loses his grip on the Bob as he presumably bursts into tofu.

"How do we fight what we can't see?" I ask, turning back to my normal form.

"We don't. We know they can't normally turn invisible, so we find out HOW they are becoming invisible and stop it from happening." Shadow swings around suddenly and smashes another invisible Bob. "Until then, rely on good hearing or smell. We can still take on a few at a time. Or maybe we can locate Starfire, free her, and flee. We could come back for the citizens when we have a plan."

"We can't just bail on them dude!" I cry.

"True enough. I guess we'll figure something out." He says, dropping low and delivering a sweeping kick. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe they have a device that's making 'em invisible, like a cloaking field that only affects tofu." I suggest, quickly turning into an ankylosaurus and delivering a tail swipe before turning back with equal speed.

"That's a perfectly viable suggestion considering all the machinery and weapons The Source seems to be employing, but where would the device be?" Shadow asks.

"If I were a extremely powerful cloaking device, where would I be?" I question to myself. My head snaps skyward. I see a small flying something hides behind a building in the distance and I can't help but grin. "Bingo."

"I'll cover you." Shadow calls out as I take to the air as a petrodactyle. He moves along below me, attacking any Bobs he runs into. Literally runs into. I fly over the roof of a building to the other side and find a small UFO. I dive down at it and transform into an elephant, smashing into it at great speed. It explodes into tofu bits and suddenly we can see all the Bobs around us. I transform into a raven and fly back to the ground.

"That's more like it." Shadow says, quickly zipping from Bob to Bob, destroying them in rapid succession. Dodging a beam of super glue, he executes an aerial roundhouse kick, lands on the ground, and immediately spin 180 degrees to deliver a back kick to the foe in front of him.

I simply turn to ankylosaurus form and use my normal tactic: swinging my tail at anything in range. I get splattered with a gob of super glue, and my front feet are rooted to the ground. I strain against the glue helplessly. I'm all but useless now. The Bobs pound against my shell, doing no damage, but if they bring out an acid balista then I'm toast.

Shadow sees me in trouble and acts quickly, he jumps onto the shoulders of a random Bob and pushes off, vaulting over most of the Bobs and to the side of the road. He grabs a fire hydrant and rips it straight out of the ground, and directs the water flow towards me. The super glue dissolves into a puddle of tofu.

I swiftly shout my thanks as I run over to the water stream and turn into an elephant, I suck up some of the water and then spew it out at a Bob who wields the super glue guns. He, and the gun, burst into tofu blocks.

Shadow and I continue to use the water to clear the area of Bobs. Within minutes we have the street cleared of tofu constructs.

"Dude! Why didn't we just do that from the start?" I ask, doing my victory dance.

"We want minimal collateral damage, we are heroes after all Big Brother." Shadow reminds me in an amused tone as he stands with his arms crossed, watching me dance. He takes a look at his wrist computer. "I still don't have a lock on Starfire. We need to find where everyone is being held, maybe she'll be there."

"I got an idea dude!" I exclaim. I shift into a bloodhound.

"Of course. Starfire must have a very distinct scent, you can probably get a lock on it." Shadow says, almost to himself. Suddenly, the scent of zorka berries hits me, I bound off in the direction it came from, Shadow running along behind me. I take a left turn as soon as possible, then go straight forward. We reach the end of the street and look around. I sniff the air once more and walk over to a sewage grate in the side of the road. Shadow rips it right out of the ground and we hop down.

"Not one word about collateral damage." Shadow says. I give a light chuckle, or whatever the equivalent would be for a dog, and continue to lead. We arrive at what seems to be giant vents. The shafts each have a two meter diameter, but are covered by metal sheets, like window blinds.

"Through there." I tell him, back in human form. He nods, walks forward, and tears a few sheets off one of the vents.

"We want minimal collateral damage, we are heroes after all Big Brother." I mock, imitating his deep voice.

"I said not one word." He mutters. "But does he listen? Nooooo."

I give a genuine laugh. Shadow gives a small huff of amusement. We proceed down the vent that had it's blinds torn off. We get to the end of the pipe and to another set of blinds. We look out and down at another work camp.

Just like in Parry Sound, the citizens are pushing metal wheels that power massive generators. The walls are all metal sheets, and almost everything is grey. But what really catches our attention is the massive wheel down below all the others, being pushed by a certain red-haired alien.

"Star..." I mutter. To put it bluntly, she looks terrible. Her hair is frizzy from sweating so much because she's probably working all day, her clothes are torn and don't look like they've been washed, and her skin is marred with dirt and grime.

Shadow notes some small drones hovering around her. "They must be why she doesn't just break out. We need to get rid of them."

"Little bro, I have a plan." I say. We remain hidden in the vent as I tell him my idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 complete. Beast Boy and Shadow have finally located another Titan. Next chapter will see Beast Boy's plan put into action.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Big surprise, it's not like I've mentioned this 9 times already, right?

* * *

><p>I sneak down the wall and hid behind a metal barrel. My spider from is very useful for hiding in plain sight, but it isn't very fast, so it took me half an hour to get to Starfire's level. I peer out from behind the barrel with my eight eyes and take stock of my opposition. There are four drones immediately around Starfire, and there are eight more hovering in a circle at the edges of the room, about 25 meters away.<p>

I switch to rat form. That's Shadow's signal. There is a loud screech of tearing metal as he bursts out of the vent and lands on a generator, tearing the metal off the device with his bare hands. The alarm sounds and a large squad of Bobs comes out from another room, but they can't get up to where my cloaked friend is. The drones beep and the eight around the sides of the room fly up at extreme speeds and start blasting Shadow with beams of electricity. They buzz around him like bees, stinging with their lightning blasters. Shadow rips off a slab of metal and hurls it at a drone, it dodges easily and returns to shooting.

As this is going on, I scurry over to Starfire and take the form of a T-Rex. I quickly bite one of the drones before it can react. Star reacts quickly, apparently she had been waiting for a chance to fight. She twirls around and fries one of the drones with her eye lasers and smashes a second with a swift punch. I crush the last drone with a headbutt, sandwiching it between my head and the metal wheel.

The Bobs, seeing that myself an Starfire are actually reachable targets, rush us in a disorganized hoard. Starfire mows them down in a flurry of green starbolts. I don't even have to lift a finger.

Seeing that we have taken care of all other opposition, Shadow sets about destroying the eight drones that are flying around him. In the blink of an eye he leaps off the generator and lands on a drone, he destroyed it in a single jab. He proceeds to leap from drone to drone, landing on each perfectly despite their extreme speed, and destroys them in the same way. There is a cheering from below as all the civilians celebrate the destruction of their captors

"Friend Beast Boy, friend Raven! It is glorious to see you! Many thanks for my rescue!" Starfire cries and gives me her signature bone-crushing hug. She turns to Shadow and repeats.

"Why does everyone think I'm Raven?" Shadow mutters.

Starfire looks slightly surprised when she realizes that the cloaked figure isn't Raven, but it doesn't dampen her enthusiasm. "Greetings new friend! I am very much happy to be meeting you!" She gives him yet another hug.

"Let's continue this AFTER we get the civilians to safety." Shadow says, prying Starfire off.

"Yes! Let us lead all our new friends to the safety!" Starfire yells, flying off towards an exit.

"I knew she was peppy, but seeing it in person is slightly terrifying." Shadow says jokingly. He takes a few minutes to investigate every room in the camp until he locates Starfire's communicator. He then gives it to Starfire and shows her the coordinates for Huntsville, so she can lead the way. The ever cheerful alien starts encouraging everyone to follow her, she makes a great marker for everyone to follow because of her flowing red hair which, even dirty, shines in any light.

We encounter lots of Bobs when we reach the surface of the camp, located directly in the middle of the street, but they are no match for the firepower of the alien powerhouse. Star makes short work of any Bobs we find while Shadow rushes back to Huntsville on foot, using his speed to inform the commander of the arrival of more civilians. I show the Jeep to one of the police officers and they use it to help transport some elderly and children. We trek for ten long hours, finally arriving at Huntsville and are rewarded with food, water, and a place to sleep.

Myself, Shadow, and Starfire all get a hotel room to share, there is a single bed and a couch/pull-out bed. The room is peach colored, but there are few other features to the room aside from a small table and two chairs. While Star takes a shower to clean up, me and Shadow agree that she should get the bed considering she probably hasn't gotten a decent sleep in a while. Shadow lets me have the couch, he says he'll figure something out for himself.

Sleeping with all the noise outside is difficult for Starfire and myself. Last night everyone had gotten settled in quickly so there was little noise come night time, but quarters are still getting set up for the new arrivals there are random clangs and bangs which cause us to flinch every time we hear one. Shadow solves our sleeping problem by humming a song to drown out the noise. The tune is short, but by the end of it we are out like lights.

The last thing I hear before succumbing to peaceful slumber is a gentle "good night Big Brother." Delivered by Shadow's deep voice.

I wake to find Shadow curled up on the end of the pull-out bed near my feet. He sleeps silently and without movement as the sun starts to rise over the horizon, casting rays of red across our room. 'I really do owe him a lot' I think to myself as I observe my new "Little Brother." 'He has saved my life multiple times, keeps me entertained, stops me from making stupid mistakes, AND made me breakfast, without meat! What have I done for him? Dragged him into more danger and given him someone else he needs to look out for. Go me.' I think somewhat bitterly.

"Friend Beast Boy, why do you make the face of madness at our new friend?" Asks Starfire in a worried voice. I hadn't noticed her wake up.

"Don't worry Star, I was just thinking, that's all." I reply, reassuring her.

"You were thinking of thing that made you do the frown?" She asks, now worried for a different reason.

I give a resigned sigh. I don't want to make Star feel worse by knowing my concerns, but I know she won't stop asking until I answer.

I give Starfire my concerns: being useless, dragging him down, not ever giving meaningful help. Most of the concerns were just deviations of the first, but they were all true. Star listens silently as I bare my soul.

"You need not fear Beast Boy. Our new friend thinks highly of you. Most people of earth do not simply refer to someone they do not like as a brother unless they are related by the blood. I am certain that your new "Little Brother" must think good things of you."

Sometimes I forget just how smart Starfire is. She is naive, not stupid. She seems to notice the emotions of others better than Raven sometimes, and that's saying something considering Raven is a telepath.

"You're right Star, thanks." I give her a cheshire grin, "Now let's go get all our food quick before the chaos starts." She nods in agreement and we bolt out of the tiny peach room.

We quickly get to the line for food and water, the army is going to be running short, and are going to need new shipments soon or everyone will be eating rations. We get three meals and return to the room. Shadow is awake, but he is sitting facing the window, silently.

"Breakfast!" I holler.

"We are all right here Big Brother." Shadow says quietly, mirth in his voice.

We settle down at the small table to eat a fantastic meal of bread, cheese, sausage (tofu for me), an apple each, and water. We finish our meal and begin discussing our next course of action.

"We need to find another Titan. Starfire, did you hear anything while in the camp?" Shadow takes charge of the conversation.

"Yes, I overheard one of the strange men who are called Bob talking to someone. He said that the metal one had been sent to the Sudbury. Perhaps this "metal one" is friend Cyborg?" Star asks.

"I don't really see who else he could have been talking about. So our next stop is Sudbury!" I say excitedly.

"That's deep Bob territory, we'll need to spend at least one night there, so finding a safe place to sleep will be difficult," Shadow notes. "and we might have issues getting everyone from the Sudbury camp to safety, it takes about two days to walk to Sudbury from here."

"Is there not somewhere closer we can bring the people we free?" The peppy alien questions.

"Dude! Let's just get the army to take over North Bay! Star already destroyed tons of Bobs, so there shouldn't be many left to clear out. Then we can bring the people of Sudbury over there!" I suggest enthusiastically.

"It might take a bit of convincing, but that might just work!" Shadow exclaims.

"We should not be doing the waiting then friends! Let us free the people of Sudbury and friend Cyborg!" Starfire cries.

"Just let me inform the commander of our plan." Shadow says and rushes off.

He rejoins us near the edge of town. I got Star to carry a Jeep over; seeing as my driving skills aren't to be trusted. Along with keeping a supply of gas, we add jumper cables and a few car batteries to the back of the Jeep in case we need to recharge Cyborg.

"It will take a day for the army to prepare a group to go capture North Bay, but they should have it captured by nightfall tomorrow." Shadow tells us.

"Then we shall do the hitting of the road!" Starfire announces as she joins me in the back of the Jeep.

Shadow hops into the driver's seat and agrees. "Let's roll." We begin our long journey to Sudbury. Still not having a radio, we each take turns telling stories of our fondest memories. Shadow has a suspicious lack of them, most of what he does mention is very recent, but me and Star have no shortage of fond or silly memories to share.

We encounter trouble about halfway through our trip, we have to pass through Parry Sound once again, and even without the work camp being occupied, there are plenty of Bobs and drones for us to fight. We get out of our Jeep, we can't have it getting damaged, and prepare for combat.

But before any combat breaks out, a small screen pops out of one of the drones, on it is the grinning face of The Source.

"Greetings once again snot-colored human and strange black freak! And hello to you glowing alien weirdo! I, The Soooource, have come to deliver a warning! If you persist in your futile rescues than I will be forced to use extreme measures to stop you, very daaaangerous measures. So beware! The Source is watching! This is your chance to turn back."

The three of us look at each other, and nod. Starfire blows up the screen and supporting drone with a well placed starbolt. The grey pieces fall to the floor and it's like someone dropped a flag, the Bobs, the drones, and me, Star, and Shadow charge at each other down the middle of the street.

After a few minutes of fighting, we seem to silently agree on a strategy. Starfire takes care of the hoard of Bobs, eliminating large groups of them with each glowing starbolt. I deal with the drones, flying around as a hummingbird to dodge the lightning blasts and keep up with their speed before turning into a petrodactyle and tearing them apart with my talons. Shadow deals with any abnormalities, like super glue guns or acid balistae, by charging straight at them through the thick of combat, and taking them down with a single powerful blow.

We use this strategy throughout the entire hour-long fight, and are rewarded with a flawless victory. All three of us are all exhausted and sweaty, but none of us have more than a few minor bruises. We scavenge around in the abandoned houses and easily manage to get ourselves a large lunch.

It is now about 2 in the afternoon. We go back to our dark green military Jeep and resume our former positions. The only difference is that we are silent. We don't want to make any extra noise that the Bobs might hear now that we are in their territory. Our minds are occupied thinking about The Source's threat, none of us want to know what "extreme measures" are. Minutes turn into hours as we silently observe the forest around us, filled with pines and oaks. We see birds, squirrels, and rabbits. At one point I swear I spot a moose, Star claims she saw a deer, Shadow warns us when he sees a bear in the trees up ahead.

All of this continues to pass until Sudbury comes into view. There lies our next challenge, along with trapped civilians and our semi-robotic friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 complete. Another Titan to rescue, what will the challenge be? And what are "extreme measures?" Many thanks to calicoToones. You have no idea how motivating your little comments are, even if they aren't intended to be.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. I'm glad that I don't actually. It would be too much work.**

* * *

><p>Sudbury is now in sight. It is 7:00 in the afternoon; the sun is falling in the sky, but we have an hour left of daylight. It only takes us a few minutes to close the gap between ourselves and the dominated city. We decided to make a hit-and-run attack in the time we have remaining to make things easier for ourselves tomorrow.<p>

Shadow drives the Jeep into town and calls out a reminder to us. "Make sure to pay some attention to your communicators; if we can locate Cyborg today it makes tomorrow that much easier."

We nod and prepare for combat as Bobs start to appear. Shadow drives right by them as Starfire barrages them with starbolts and I snag a few of them as an octopus and splatter them against the black road.

We drive all over town passing dull colored houses and dusty abandoned shops all swarming with the space tofu (otherwise known as newfu) constructs. Shadow quickly swerves the Jeep to avoid a couple blasts of super glue as Starfire takes out the weapon and it's owner with well-aimed eye beams.

After about a half hour of driving and destroying I get a ping on my communicator. "I got a ping!" I alert the others.

"Which way?" Comes Shadow's response.

"Left!"

Shadow quickly turns the Jeep to the left. We speed down a small alley.

"Stop!" I yell. "The ping came from right here."

The Jeep is idling in the middle of the alley, there is a pizza parlor on one side and a Tim Hortons on the other.

"Mark this location on your communicators, we will return to this exact spot first thing in the morning." Shadow informs us. We do as he says and mark the small, grimy alley on the maps in our communicators. Having found Cyborg's location we quickly retreat out of the town.

There is less resistance on our way out, probably because we already destroyed so many Bobs. We reach our entry point quickly and escape from the city into the forest. We drive the Jeep a short way in to make sure it's hidden before we bunker down for the night. I sleep in the front, stretched across the driver's and passenger's seats. Star sleeps in the back, he alien physiology rendering her almost immune to the cold nights that are oh so common here in Canada. Shadow jumps up into the branches of the trees and is rendered invisible after sunset, his black cloak blending in to the darkness. He keeps watch, using his minimal need of sleep to our advantage.

I awake to Shadow shaking me. It's still pitch black out, the sun is yet to rise. I attempt to ask him what the problem is but he clamps a gloved hand over my mouth and whispers "bat" into my ear.

Understanding, I shift into a bat and take to the air, still somewhat groggy. Casting out soundwaves, my echolocation detects multiple figures heading our way. They are fanned out, probably still unaware of where we are, but getting close.

Shadow doesn't even bother to wake Starfire; he just scoops her up in a fireman's hold and jumps up into the branches of a tall pine tree, holding the sleeping redhead over his shoulder. He hides silently in the boughs, his cloak draped over Starfire to hide her hair and any glowing excess energy. I watch from a closer range, still in bat form positive the tofu men won't notice me.

One of them passes below us. He has a bright flashlight that he spots our Jeep with. I fly down at full speed and morph into an elephant for a split-second and smash into him. The Bob goes SPLAT and doesn't have a chance to alert the others. Mission complete.

Turning back into a bat before I hit the ground, I fly back up into the sky. I cast my echolocation at Shadow and see the thumbs-up he gives me. I grin; as much as a bat can grin anyways. We wait a bit longer until all the Bobs around us are out before descending back to the ground. I return to my human form and pull out my communicator.

"1:24? What's their deal? Can't they let us get some beauty sleep?" I complain, muttering under my breath.

"Try to finish sleeping Big Brother, we need you fully rested for tomorrow." Comes a deep voice from the back of the Jeep. There is the sound of rustling fabric as Shadow puts Star back in her original spot. "And in case you forgot, these tofu freaks are VILLAINS. They are called bad guys for a reason. Though I understand your frustration at lack of sleep. I'll wake you if anything else happens."

I nod and climb back into the front seats of the Jeep and out of the cold Canadian night air. There is a rustling as my little brother jumps back up into the branches. I rest undisturbed for the remainder of the night.

I am awoken once again, but this time I can see rays of sunlight through the dark green pine boughs. Starfire wakes as well, blissfully unaware of the night's events. After a few minutes Shadow emerges from the forest, bringing us a scavenged breakfast. We eat our berries, leaves, and roots. Not the most filling breakfast ever, but it's vegetarian and will give us a bit of energy.

We hop back into the Jeep; we use the same spots as yesterday. We drive towards the town as quietly as possible, hoping for the element of surprise. No such luck. The Bobs are waiting for us, they are expecting our return. We abandon any sense of subtly and boost to full speed. We are forced to swerve continuously because of a large number of super glue guns.

"They seem to have prepared well for our return!" Star cries. I nod in agreement and pull Starfire down to the floor as a white beam of super glue narrowly misses her head.

"We're going straight for the ping location!" Shadow hollers back to us. The Jeep smashes right through a group of Bobs. "Starfire, blast the hydrant!" The fiery alien complies. She pops up her head and throws a starbolt at a red fire hydrant just behind us. It explodes and water starts shooting everywhere, cutting off the pursuit of our foes.

Starfire let's out a yelp as a squad of drones appears out of nowhere and shocks her with a few lighting blasts. She tries to return fire with her starbolts. I suddenly realize why these things are so good against her. The drones are so swift that Starfire has a difficult time hitting them, and they can just wear her down with lightning blasts.

Deciding to take a risk I take off in the form of a hummingbird. I fly up into the middle of the drones while dodging their attacks. I then turn into a blue whale ("blue" is the type of whale, not my color!) and my sudden increase in size destroys the drones, but from the explosions I suffer minor electrocutions. I return to the Jeep in hummingbird form before returning to normal.

"That was quite a shock!" I say, pointing to my now spiky hair. Star giggles as we sharply turn a corner. We slow down as we are now in the alley. We arrive at the ping location.

"We have no time to look for an entrance dudes!" I inform them as we exit the Jeep. There are Bobs on either side of the alley.

"Then we'll just have to make an entrance!" Shadow snarls. He starts smashing the ground, bits of pavement fly everywhere as he punches us a hole. "Make sure to get the car batteries and jumper cables!"

Starfire tosses a few starbolts towards each entry into the alley, blowing up the Bobs that had entered. She scoops us the items that Shadow requested and hovers over top of him as he finally breaks into the space below us and falls through. Starfire floats down behind him and I follow suit, turning into a raven.

We all fall, float, or fly into a small, but deep room. The room alternates between pale white and blue panels. The blue ones are patterned like Cyborg's circuitry but glow a soft white rather than light blue. The Bobs from above don't follow us.

Shadow lands on the floor with a quiet click. It would seem that despite the height he fell from he is capable of landing very softly. Starfire hovers about halfway down the room, looking around for a door, or at least some form of exit. I fly around the hole in the ceiling, not trusting the Bobs to stay up and out of our way. There are a few minutes of silence. Only the flapping of my wings is noticeable on occasion.

Realizing that nothing is happening, I fly down to the floor, as does Star. As soon as my now-human feet touch the ground there is a loud hiss. The entire roof is closed off by a giant metal grey sheet, covering our hole and leaving the blue tiles as our only light sources.

"I warned you that I would resort to extreme measures!" Cries a familiar voice. It has a distinct tone to it that I just can't place. "Now realize the power of The Soooource!" A section of the floor splits apart and a platform raises up. On the platform is a familiar figure.

"Cy?" I ask, surprised. He looks at me blankly. His mechanical eye is no longer red, it has changed to white. His circuits no longer glow light blue, it has been replaced with a white glow just like the panels.

"Friend Cyborg seems... Incorrect." Starfire says. I have to agree, I've never seen Cyborg looking like this.

"Face the might of The Source!" Cyborg cries out and powers up his sonic cannon, aiming it at us.

"That's just not fair." Shadow mutters. "What now?"

My answer is stopped by a blast from Cyborg's cannon. I leap back and turn into a triceratops. Making use of the shield built into my head, I block several sonic blasts and try to ram my robotic buddy. He leaps out of the way, rolls, gets up and blasts me in the side. I go flying across the room and smash into a wall. Cyborg lunges for a follow up punch, but is intercepted midair by Shadow charging across the room and driving his shoulder into Cy's stomach. Cyborg is pinned to the wall as his assailant unleashes a flurry of punches. Dented and dinged, Cyborg finally manages to block an attack and counters by giving Shadow the boot, and by that I mean a sonic blast from his foot. Shadow grounds his feet into the ground and skids halfway across the room.

"We aren't getting anywhere!" Shadow roars as he closes in for another assault. Me and Starfire stay back and let Shadow keep Cyborg occupied as we think up a plan.

"We can't just beat Cy, we need his help." I say, uncertain.

"I agree friend Beast Boy. But how do we return friend Cyborg to his normal self? There is a loud explosion as our mechanical foe fires a rocket. There is an answering hiss of annoyance from our shadowy friend.

"We have to find out what's up with the white glow."

"Perhaps he has eaten too much of the syntornian glompthacks?" Star suggests.

I have a lightbulb moment. "I doubt it Star, but I do know what else he might have eaten too much of, and I know how to get rid of it!" I exclaim. "Shadow, we need water!"

"Bit busy here!"

"Gah... I got an idea." I say. I shift into a deer and start sniffing around. Deer are amazing at finding water. My nose twitchs at the wall just behind where Shadow and Cyborg are fighting. "Shadow! Smash that wall!" I cry out, pointing at the wall.

He ducks a right hook from Cyborg and delivers a quick kick to the wall. His foot shatters the metal plating and punctures a pipe right behind it. Water gushes out and drenchs our robotic companion.

I dash closer and shift into an octopus. I use my tentacles to wrap around his head and force his mouth open. I shift his head so that he is drinking from the water stream. After a few moments he starts sputtering as his circuits regain their light blue glow. I let him go as he falls to the floor and starts vomiting up tofu.

"Man..." He pants; his systems clear of the alien tofu. "I knew tofu was nasty, but I didn't think it was evil!"

I can't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Yo! I insult your favorite food and you laugh? Where's the real Beast Boy?" Cy asks jokingly.

There is a loud squeal as Starfire gives her newly liberated friend a death hug. "It is glorious to see you on our side once again Cyborg!"

"Nice to see you too Star." He says, freeing himself from the enthusiastic girl.

"Here." Shadow says quietly, and hands Cyborg the car batteries and jumper cables.

"So who are you?" Cy questions as he hooks himself up to the large batteries and begins siphoning their power.

"I am the Night Shadow. Shadow for short." States our cloaked companion.

"He saved my butt and has been helping free the Titans. He's kinda our temporary leader." I inform.

Cyborg doesn't argue, he just disconnects the jumper cables and says "What's the plan?"

"Free the citizens and bring them to North Bay." Shadow says curtly.

"Rather general plan." Cy comments as he starts blasting a hole in the wall.

"I just figured that SOME people might not understand complexities and fancy terms." Shadow jokes.

"I bet all those plants he eats have turned his brain into roots!" Cyborg replies, finishing his task and giving Shadow at high-five at my annoyed expression. Cy is grinning like a maniac and I have a distinct feeling that Shadow is copying his expression under the cover of his cloak. Even Starfire gives a giggle. I growl under my breath.

"Let's just find the civilians." I mutter.

"Already have." Cyborg says, indicating the hole he blasted in the wall while we were talking.

There is the sound of marching as a group of Bobs appear in the hole.

We prepare for combat and Cyborg yells our battle cry.

"Teen Titans GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 complete. Another Titan found, only the two birds left. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. Please don't have a heart attack, I know this is coming as a shock, but I kinda need you guys around to read my stuff, and you can't do that if you're in the hospital or dead.**

* * *

><p>With Cyborg's battle cry still ringing in our ears we charge at our opponents. I turn to rino form and clear a path. Starfire follows right behind, widening the path with starbolt blasts. Shadow is next, he runs along and takes down any Bobs that have gotten to close after my charge. Cyborg is last, he covers our advance with blasts from his sonic cannon.<p>

I keep on moving in a straight line, hoping that I'm going the right way. I see a wall in front of me, behind the next group of Bobs. I close my eyes. 'Full steam ahead!" I think to myself, and put on a burst of speed. I smash through a full meter of metal and into a familiar grey room full of generator wheels. The civilians are startled by my sudden appearance but let out a cheer when they recognize me.

The other two Titans and Shadow file in behind me. "C'mon ya'll! I downloaded the blueprints of this place while I was being controlled, I'll lead they way from here." Cyborg says. He walks over to a door and blasts it down. He leads on while the rest of us make sure everyone is following. There are explosions from the front of the group as Cyborg fights his way through a new squad of Bobs.

Our large group manages to get to the surface, myself, Shadow, and the other two Titans are forced into multiple close-quarters fights as we escape.

"Rough going this time." Shadow comments after fending off yet another ambush.

"The Source finally realized just how dangerous I am." I brag. "I'm just too manly for him; he feels threatened."

"Please Beast Boy, I though for one to be the "manly" they must have muscles of some sort. Was I misinformed?" Starfire asks, curious.

Cyborg hears this comment and bursts out laughing. Shadow joins in shortly after, as do a few civilians who heard the conversation. Starfire gives an small smile, but is unsure exactly what's so funny. I grumble about being teamed up on and stomp along side the group, fuming.

We finally reach the surface via a manhole. "BOO-YA!" Cries Cyborg. "Freedom baby!"

I climb out of the hole. "We gotta get these guys to North Bay, the army said they would have it under their control by sunset tonight, so we can take them there."

"We have no time to waste then." Says Shadow. "We'll be lucky to get there by sunset."

"Let us be off to the Bay of Northerness!" Starfire exclaims.

And so we start the long trek to North Bay. We walk along the road under the blazing sun. The trees belonging to the forest around us sway gently in the breeze, oblivious to any danger that might be present. The civilians moan and groan the entire way. The kids and infants wail, and the adults mutter under their breath the entire way.

We walk for hours, pausing for breaks at the end of each. The kids and infants are quickly relocated to the Jeep, as it is clear they don't have the stamina to walk the entire way or their parents are too tired to carry them. Shadow drives while Starfire tends to the little ones. The sun beats down relentlessly, and everyone quickly grows hungry. The degenerative effects just keep on piling up.

We finally are in the home stretch. We can see North Bay. We can also see the large group of Bobs running at us as they flee the army. Shadow and Starfire exit the Jeep and join myself and Cyborg at the front of the group. Cyborg and Star launch a series of ranged attacks while myself and Shadow charge in to melee range. We make quick work of the Bobs as they don't even bother to fight back; they just keep on trying to run.

The entire group eagerly closes the distance to the town. The army is still securing parts of the town but they direct the new arrivals to the residential area where North Bay's former inhabitants have reclaimed their houses. The new arrivals are welcomed into temporary shelters or into houses of those who have extra space. The conditions are cramped, but functional.

"Another batch of people saved." I say. "All in a day's work for the amazing Beast Boy!"

"The only amazing thing about you is your ability to live in that pigsty you call a room." Cyborg says; denying me my well-deserved satisfaction. I stick my tongue out at him, but grin afterwards. I've missed his teasing.

We join everyone else in the city for dinner. It is a large event, but we all only get a small portion of food to eat, with no more food immediately incoming, we all have to ration and share.

"So, which town do we save next?" I ask cockily.

"Toronto, then Ottawa." Said Cyborg.

Shadow shifted in his seat. "Toronto? But The Source's battle lines don't reach down there, that would be behind us."

"That's what these files say, I downloaded them along with the blueprints of the base you saved me from." Cyborg explains.

"Okay then. But why would The Source be in Toronto? Ottawa I can understand, it is the capital city after all, but Toronto would be difficult to take over fully." Shadow says, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Your guess is a stood as mine man. All I know is that Raven is being kept in Toronto, and Robin is in Ottawa." Cyborg replies, raising his hands in the "I give up" motion.

"We have a plan then! Tomorrow we shall go and rescue friend Raven!" Starfire announces. No one argues with the statement.

"Gotta love how well thought out our plans are." Cyborg mutters.

I roll my eyes. "Hey, it's been working so far dude, don't question it."

He shakes his head but ceases his muttering.

We all crash for the night in a hotel room. It is very cramped. Starfire sleeps on the pullout couch while myself and Shadow take the main bed. Cyborg sits in a corner and plugs himself in to as many outlets as he can find.

"Night ya'll." Says the half-robot.

"Night dudes." I say.

"Goodnight friends." Says our tamarainien powerhouse.

"Bon nuit." Shadow says quietly.

We fall asleep to the sound of Cyborg's whirring machinery. We wake to the sounds of gunfire.

"Hit the deck!" Someone cries. We hear an explosion.

"Did it work?" Asks another voice.

"How would I know? We can't even see the damned things!" Says yet another.

There are multiple such conversations happening all around. We quickly prepare ourselves for battle and run downstairs and outside. There we find a very strange scene.

The army seems to be fighting nothing. There are no visible opponents, but there are the occasion super glue beams or acid waves that shows that there are indeed foes to be fought.

"You three, look for the UFOs, I'll see what I can do from the ground." Shadow orders. He dashes off.

"UFOs?" Cyborg asks. I quickly explain that they make everything made of tofu invisible.

"Except for projectiles and themselves apparently." Cyborg says, pointing at a UFO that is barely visible behind a building.

"Let us fight these tofu monsters!" Starfire yells and launches herself towards the UFO. I turn into a petrodactyle and fly around looking for more of our chosen target. Cyborg tries to isolate aerial signatures with his sensors.

There is a small explosion as Starfire annihilates her target. Suddenly, tons of Bobs are visible below. The army powers up their hoses and starts spraying, they reduce the Bobs to puddles of tofu in an instant.

I get an alert from Cyborg and veer off to the specified location. I find a UFO located there and chase it down. The chase ends when I catch up and shred it to pieces. The Bobs below are revealed and quickly eliminated.

I hear a "ZAP!" Feel an intense pain, and drop from the sky. I land hard on the ground and pain forces me to revert to human form. A few drones had snuck up on me and I had taken direct hits from their lightning blasters. There is a hiss from behind me as a cloaked figure jumps up the side of a building, lands on the roof, and jumps again into the middle of the drones. The figure attacks so quickly I almost don't see it, but it results in five very mutilated tofu drones.

"You alright Big Brother?" Shadow asks quietly.

I get up. My back aches from taking that many shots, but it was more painful than damaging. "I'm good dude, keep fighting. I'll be kickin butt again in a moment."

My little brother nods and speeds off, disappearing into a shadow. How appropriate. I grit my teeth and turn back into a petrodactyle. The pain isn't any lessened by any extent, but I can still fight. I ask Cyborg for the location of another drone, and fly off to find it.

This fight continues for almost an hour. We Titans are quite tired by the end of it. The sun continues to rise as we regroup for breakfast and to make preparations for getting to Toronto. I grimace as Cyborg applies burn medicine to my back. Starfire eats her small meal and sips some mustard. Shadow fiddles with his wrist communicator.

"We need another Jeep." I point out, trying to start a conversation.

Shadow joins in. "I guess so, only me and Starfire could possibly run or fly the distance."

"Yeah, but a Jeep is kinda slow ain't it?" Cyborg pitches in his two cents.

"I do not believe there is anything faster available to us." Starfire points out.

"Wish we had the T-Car." Cyborg sighs.

"We did for a bit, but Beast Boy ordered it to flee when we got surrounded. We didn't want it destroyed." Shadow says.

"I'm thinking I could try calling it back up here. But if it's all the way back at Titan's Tower that might take half a week." Cyborg mulls over his statement.

"You can call it up, but we can't use it to get to Toronto. We can't afford the wait." Shadow says in a tone that brokers no argument. "You can order it to go to the garage of a contact of mine, he'll make sure no one sees it."

"So I just trust that this random guy won't scrap my car!?" Cyborg says in disbelief.

"He's not random just because you don't know him."

'Woah, deja vu.' I think to myself. Out loud I say "Shadow has a point. Besides, what other option do we have?"

"BB being the voice of reason? Now I've seen everything." Cyborg says before sighing. "Fine, I'll tell the T-Car to go to your contact's place, but I better not regret this."

"You won't." Shadow says with a tone of absolute certainty. "You can trust any of my contacts, despite what professions they might have." He sounds proud.

"What professions DO they have?" I ask.

"Please, what is this "Profession" that his contacts own?" Starfire inquires.

""Profession" means job Star." I explain quickly.

Shadow thinks for a moment. "Let's see... Doctor, florist, street vendor, thief, smuggler, politician, mayor... That's all I can think of at the moment."

"Dude... Quite the variety." I say. "But thief? Smuggler? How can we trust them?"

"They're inside agents, even if the government doesn't know it. They are good people stuck in bad trades. They fear telling anything to the government lest they get arrested, so I gave them the proposition of supplying me with info. In return, if they ever get caught during a job, I will speak up in their favor. The others, like doctor and florest, just help out at no gain to themselves. All my contacts are very selfless people, for the most part." Shadow finishes his long speech and collects our plates and glasses. He returns them to the army kitchen tent for washing and motions for us to follow.

"Best we get going." He says.

"We have birds to save."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 complete. Again, more info on my OC, but also combat and some tension between him and Cyborg. Starfire doesn't really do much, I don't know what to have her do aside from fight. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. Ka-boom. Your mind just exploded. Don't ask how; just know that it did.**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we- mphhh!"

"Thank you Cyborg."

I am currently in the back of our Jeep being muffled by Cyborg. I try to pry his arm off my mouth but fail. I turn into a snake and slither out of his grasp before reverting back to normal. Cyborg gives me a warning look and goes back to tinkering with a few wires and dodads.

It's been five hours, and I'm bored out of my mind. I wish Raven were here. She would have shut me up long ago, but I can always find some way to amuse myself with Raven around; though "amusing myself" often means telling bad jokes and bothering the empath.

I look around at my surroundings. Shadow is driving as always, he seemingly never gets bored. Cyborg is tinkering, and Starfire is counting the number of squirrels she finds. Our dark green Jeep is driving through another forest. Canada seems to have no end of them. Pine trees and maple trees are plentiful, but there are a few other kinds. Birch and oak to name a couple.

The sun is beating down on us; it's midday and we've already eaten our packed lunches. I'm totally going to have a sunburn after this, and I'll probably be starving too.

"Just a couple more hours Big Brother. We'll find your girlfriend soon."

"Shadow!" I hiss. "She is NOT my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say Big Brother."

I fume silently. Ever since we freed Cyborg, he and Shadow have taken it upon themselves to tease me at every opportunity. I can see Cy hiding a smile and I turn my glare at him.

"Two hundred and five!" Cries Starfire, spotting yet another squirrel.

I sigh. This is a looong ride.

"Here BB." Says Cyborg. He hands me a small little device with a directional pad and three buttons.

I give him a questioning look.

He flips a small switch on the side of the device that I hadn't noticed. The screen flashes, and then the words "Mega Monkeys" appears on the screen.

"I remember every single part of the original game, so I figured out how to code it and put it into this little system. No color though."

"Dude. You rock."

Maybe this ride isn't so bad after all.

We finally arrived in Toronto after a ten hour drive.

"Man, it feels good to stretch my legs!" I say. I do a few exercises, turn into a cat, do some more exercises, and revert back to human form.

"Being stuck in a Jeep for hours on end will do that to you." Says Shadow, also stretching.

"Friends, I managed to locate five hundred and seventy three squirrels!" Announces Starfire. We all stare at her. None us us have the patience to sit in one spot on a hard surface for ten hours, but sitting in one hard spot counting SQUIRRELS? That's a new level of endurance.

"Time to focus." Shadow says. "Let's find Raven."

We go with a simple strategy of each us us searching a different portion of the city, and calling the others if we get a ping. I do a fly over of the northern part of the city, not finding anything out of place. I drop to the ground in an alleyway and turn into a cat. I start snooping around, smelling for anything that resembles tofu.

I find a few false leads. A vegetarian restaurant, a delivery truck, and an old man with a moped who had just gone shopping.

I give a hiss of irritation. Two hours of searching and nothing to show for it. I growl as I try to come up with another plan. The sun will set in an hour or two, I need to make the most of the time I have left.

Thinking hard, I finally come up with an idea. It might be just as useless as my last one, but it will eliminate a certain possibility; at least in this part of the city. I turn into an eagle and fly overhead. Rather than just giving a general search, I try to single out flying objects. I'm seeing if there are any cloaking UFOs or drones in the air to help me triangulate where Raven might be.

I fly in a grid pattern, keeping a sharp eye out for circular or grey objects that might signal a find for me. Out of the corner of my eye I spot something. A small flying orb that would be impossible to notice unless you were looking as hard as I was. I immediately veer my course over to fall in behind it. I get close and discover that the object is actually a small cloaking UFO, designed to look like a bird from below, but not camouflaged above. I stay just above the UFO, hoping it can't see straight up. I follow it's course for a few minutes as I try to determine the center of it's patrol area. After it flies it's course several times, I figure out the approximate location it is circling.

The one place it constantly flies over and around is an abandoned hotel. I figure that is where I should look. I keep my eye on the UFO as I fly down to a rooftop and change back to human form. I take out my communicator and call the others.

"Beast Boy to everyone, I've found a UFO. It keeps on passing over this one place, I'm going to take out the UFO and then search the building." I say, giving them my course of action.

"Go ahead BB, I'll be there in ten." Cyborg's voice comes through the communicator with a bit of static.

"I shall be there in five minutes friend Beast Boy." Starfire's voice is much clearer.

My communicator beeps as I receive a message. 'Be there in seven minutes.' it reads. The message is from Shadow. His wrist computer must not be able to send video or audio messages.

I take a moment to look at the locator function. No pings. It is entirely possible that Raven doesn't have her communicator, or that it's broken or being jammed, but that wasn't the case for the other Titans. Hopefully Raven is here.

I turn into a petrodactyle and lunge full speed at the UFO. I spear it with my beak and it bursts into tofu blocks. I look down below to the hotel and see a few Bobs now standing at the entrance. They were invisible before because of the UFO, but now they're sitting ducks. I dive bomb one of the Bobs and spear him right in the middle of his head. He explodes as I pull up for another pass. The other Bobs huddle together and ready themselves to grab me. If I was in human form I would be laughing. They just made this incredibly easy. I fly down at them full speed and turn into an elephant last second. I splatter the grouped up Bobs and turn into a fly before I smash into the ground. I stop my momentum and return to human form.

I peer inside the rotted doorway. I see a lobby that once must have been fancy, but is now very run down. There are no Bobs visible. I creep into the lobby and turn into a bloodhound. I sniff at the air. I smell tofu, lots of tofu. There is the scent of rotting wood and a hint of... is that lavender? I grow excited. Raven must be here!

I sniff around for the lavender scent. I find it and follow. It starts leading me up broken stairs. I hear a humming and jump back as a bolt of electricity zaps the ground in front of me. I look up and see a drone hovering in front of me. I growl and shift into an elephant, trying to grab the drone with my trunk. I succeed, but the stairs below me give in to my weight. I fall through the stairs but am stopped by the foundation below. I turn back to human form, finding myself below the stairs. I suffer only a few minor scratches.

"I need to be careful about the weight of the animals I choose." I mutter to myself. I turn into a hummingbird and fly back up onto an unbroken portion of the steps. I return to bloodhound form and pick up the lavender scent once again. I climb up a few flights of stairs until I reach the fifth floor, which is about halfway up the entire building.

The scent leads me down a hallway. As I walk down it a group of Bobs burst out of the doors on either side. I'm knocked into a wall by a well placed kick. I'm about to shift into an ankylosaurus until I remember the weight limit I need to mind. I shift instead into a gorilla, relying on my thick skin to absorb the impact of the punches and kicks the Bobs aim at me. I swing my arms around and give a few Bobs a solid wack. They explode. I jump into the air and deal a double fist smash to another Bob. I then turn around and backhand a mother lone foe. The ambush was small, and the fight is won quickly.

I inspect my back for damage and find only minor bruises. 'I need to be cautious, my injuries will add up eventually.' I remind myself.

I hear an explosion from outside and I rush to a window. I can see Starfire engaged in combat with a few drones, she has a hard time hitting them while they shoot her with round after round of lightning blasts. I would love to help her out, but I prioritize finding Raven over helping Starfire. I quickly shift and find the lavender scent.

I run down the rest of the hallway and up another flight of stairs as quickly as my canine legs will take me. I duck as a super glue beam flies over my head. I shift into a tiger and leap at where I presume my foe is. I misjudged the distance and fall short. I duck again as another beam flies at me. My back is hit by the sticky substance and I experience difficulty bending in order to pounce. I resort instead to lunging forward and slicing my foes with my claws. I take him down, but I have a serious issue now.

My back is coated with super glue, and I can barely bend in any direction. I take a moment to think. I shift into an armadillo and curl up into a ball. The glue is forced apart by my segmented shell, and broken even further by my curling. I turn back to dog form and test out my flexibility. It isn't comfortable, but I can still fight. I locate the smell and carry on. From outside I hear another explosion and a few pieces of tofu rain down outside a window. I can also see Shadow jumping from rooftop to rooftop, intercepting and destroying drones as best he can.

I go up two more flights and am once again forced to the floor as a wave of acid flies over my head. I think quickly. I turn into a snake hummingbird and fly into the air. I dodge the next acid attack and speed towards the balista. I turn into an armadillo again and smash into the weapon. It bursts into tofu. I take down the Bobs that had been manning it with a few swings of my gorilla fists.

"Get down BB!" Comes a cry. I do as told, reacquainting myself with the floor for a third time. A sonic blast comes flying through the air. It sails right through an open window and hits the roof just in front of me. Several Bobs fall through the weak ceiling.

'Must have been another ambush.' I think to myself. Roaring my thanks to Cyborg I take out the Bobs with a few swipes from my tiger form. Rather than turning back into a dog and following the scent, I jump up the newly made hole onto the next, and final floor or the hotel. (Not counting the roof)

I leap up to the hole and land on the surface above. I am greeted with the sight of several dozen Bobs, two super glue guns, and three acid balistae. Raven is indeed here, she is at the back of the room in a strange looking containment cell with glass walls. She is also very much awake. She stares at me and motions frantically.

I leap into the air as the five weapons fire at me. My tiger form takes me overtop all five attacks and into the center of the Bobs mob. I shift into gorilla form for a moment and smash a few foes before turning into a snake to dodge the next volley of weapon shots. I slither forward, avoiding the stomps of the tofu menace me. I get over to one of the acid balistae and turn into an alligator. I bite down on the shaft of the large weapon and shatter it. I turn into a hummingbird and avoid another volley from the remaining time weapons.

I decide to play it risky. I fly at another balista and turn into an ankylosaurus. I morph midair and land on the weapon, destroying it. I swing my tail and take out the two super glue guns right beside it. I turn into an octopus and use my long arms to break the last balista. I quickly clear out the rest of the enemies. Not much of a challenge now that their heavy weapons are gone. Soon, the only things left in the rotting room are myself, Raven, and blocks of tofu.

"That, my friends, is how you rescue someone." I say proudly. Raven rolls her eyes and motions for me to get her out.

"What's that Rae? Speak up!" I tease. She fumes and tries to speak, but I can't hear anything she says. This is great, She can hear me but I can't hear her sarcastic retorts.

"I know you're speechless Rae, but contrary to popular belief I am not a god, there is no need to worship. Though I won't argue if you do." I milk this opportunity for all it's worth. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Raven glares daggers at me and her hands spark dark magic. But none of the energy seems to be able to escape the cell.

Deciding I've had my fun, I walk over to the cell and inspect it. I shift into a gorilla once again and grip the top rim of the cell. I pull with all my might and the lid flies off.

"About time." Says the irritated empath. She tries to levitate out of the cell but she only gets a few inches off the ground before falling. I note that she gets up with some difficulty. She tries to climb out of the cell without using her powers, but she seemingly lacks the strength.

"You... Need help?" I ask, somewhat concerned now.

"I'm fine." She hisses, and tries to levitate out again. Another failure. A half-dozen attempts later she slumps in defeat.

"Feeling a bit under the weather?" I ask, allowing the worry to show in my voice.

"They only fed me a slice of bread every other day. I haven't been able to meditate because they constantly distracted me. If I wasn't half-demon I would probably be delirious from starvation and sleep deprivation." She explains reluctantly.

"Then why are you trying to do things yourself!? You need rest and proper nutrition. Let me help."

"I refuse to be a weakling that needs to be assisted in everything!" She says, turning her back on me.

"It's okay to need help sometimes Rae. It's fine to need." I say, surprised at my own words.

The is a moment of silence. "Beast Boy?" She whispers.

"Yes?"

"Help." Comes the embarrassed request.

I grin. "All you had to do was ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 complete. Raven is found, but she doesn't seem to be in great condition. Beast Boy got a bit scratched up getting to her, and Starfire was taking hits. Injuries and degenerative conditions all around!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. Yay for unnecessary disclaimer that states what everyone already knows!**

* * *

><p>I shift into a gorilla for a moment and reach into the cell. I scoop up the weakened empath from inside it. I return to human form and set Raven down. She stands unsteadily. I hover near her shoulder lest she should fall.<p>

"You don't need to be a mother hen." She snaps; irritated.

I ignore the comment. I know she is just covering up her discomfort at being so obviously vulnerable, especially in front of me.

She takes a wobbly step and barely avoids falling. She takes another and her foot slips. I catch her quickly around the waist as she falls and haul her back up to a standing position. Her face is very red now.

I sigh, but smile to myself at her stubbornness. "Let me help."

"I can walk by myself Beast Boy." She insists.

"Judging by what happened a few moments ago; no you can't." I point out, keeping the smugness out of my voice. "And I thought that I just said it was fine to need help."

"That doesn't mean I have to like being protected and assisted like a child." She mutters.

"I never said you had to like it." I say, picking her up again. I carry her down the rotting stairs bridal style. She mutters and complains the entire way, but doesn't try to push herself away. We exit the front of the hotel to find the other three waiting for us.

"Not one word." I say to Shadow. Cyborg grins, he knows what I'm talking about.

"It is glorious to see you are the okay friend Raven!" Yells Starfire as she envelopes the empath in a death hug.

"Good to see you too Star, now let me breath!" The half-demon says, gasping. Starfire puts Raven back into my arms and hovers behind my head, smiling down at her weakened friend.

"So, what up with you being carried by the green bean?" Cyborg asks, pointing at me.

"I'm a bit... Weak, at the moment. So I need Beast Boy's help." Raven explains, obviously uncomfortable.

"I guess this only leaves Robin left to find, and maybe now people will stop mistaking me for you." Shadow says to Raven.

"One can only hope." Raven says dryly.

The stream of jokes, comments, and sarcasm continues until the sky starts to darken. We quickly locate a hotel to stay in. Shadow pays and we go to our rooms. I sleep soundly. I'm happy knowing that Raven is safe and that Robin will soon be free.

I'm woken up by Cyborg who informs me that everyone else is already downstairs having breakfast. I walk down the stairs groggy-eyed. The Titans are in the dining room. Starfire is eating parsley and drinking mustard, Raven is having a cup of tea. Shadow is no where to be seen. Cyborg sits and orders a plate of bacon. I order a bagel.

Cyborg informs me that Shadow is loading the Jeep up on gas. We will be going to Blacksoak city in order to get the T-Car and hand off the Jeep to someone else, then we will go straight to Ottawa to find Robin. We leave at 9:00 and hop into the, now very cramped, Jeep. Raven takes the passenger's seat, and Shadow drives as per normal. Everyone else takes their positions in the back.

It only takes an hour and a half to get to Blacksoak. We locate Shadow's contact, a smuggler, and take the T-Car off his hands. We drop off the Jeep at a police station to be picked up later.

We take up every seat in the T-Car which leaves me wondering how we are going to fit Robin. Cyborg and Shadow are in the front two seats, but Cyborg organization is driving this time. He doesn't seem surprised that Shadow has an authorization; he IS surprised that I remembered how to authorize him though. Starfire, Raven, and myself sit in the back. Starfire on the left, Raven in the middle, and myself on the right.

The drive is rather noisy. With Raven back I toss out every corny joke I possibly can to try and get a laugh out of her. Starfire insists on singing the tamarainien song of hope, which sounds like out of tune bagpipes with a mangled flute in the background. I'm shocked that Starfire can actually make these noises in the first place. We play a few games, like the three word game. I try and get Raven involved, but alas, she refuses to join in the fun as always. Cyborg, on the other hand, is particularly enthusiastic about the three word game, often throwing the rest of us curveballs. Much like Raven, Shadow is quiet, but he joins in occasionally. We all eventually get quite a surprise when we find out that he is quite a capable singer, though he has an interesting choice in songs; Home for a Rest, and Rock Lobster being a few of his choices. Aside from that he sings a few more depressing or sad songs, which actually bring me to tears once or twice with the sad, mournful voice he uses.

The only thing Raven joins in on is the singing our theme song. Shadow takes Robin's place as we sing through the song. I give us an enthusiastic finish with a "Good night Canada!" and we lapse into a pleasant silence.

We all grow serious when Ottawa comes into sight. It is 4:00 in the afternoon, we only have four more hours until sunset. That means we only have four hours to find Robin today.

"Search as best you can, Raven will stay with me in the car and try to use her telepathy." Cyborg says.

We all split up and search. It is only twenty minutes into our searching that we get a call from Starfire. We all rendezvous at her location, the roof of a factory. We look at what she has found. A small, bright green box. It has a yellow R on it surrounded by a black circle.

"I'm not detecting any explosives or poison." Says Cyborg.

"I don't sense anything living in he box." Raven notes.

"I can't see any OBVIOUS traps." Shadow reports.

We all stare at the box for a moment.

"I shall do the opening friends." Starfire says. She takes two steps towards the box and places a hand on it. The box springs open and Starfire jumps back. We are all crouched in battle positions as we look at the inside of the box. We see Robin's broken communicator. The lid of the box flashes, it shows us the triumphant face of The Source.

"Sorry, meat sacks! You esteemed leader will not be found here! He has been relocated by me, The Soooource!" The ugly tofu cube announces. A very battered looking Robin is wheeled into view by two Bobs. The boy wonder is tied to a wheelchair. The strange thing is that they all seem to be outside.

"I know you're lying." Says Raven. "I can sense Robin somewhere in this city. You're trying to trick us!"

"Am I? Perhaps you just THINK that you're sensing Robin. Maybe it's just something similar."

"Dude, just how dumb do you think we are?" I say. "There's a sign right behind you that says "Welcome to Ottawa." Nice try."

"What!?" Cries The Source as he whirls around. He stares at the sign for a moment. He turns to the two Bobs. "I told you to choose somewhere without signs!"

"It's not a sign supreme creator! It's an announcement board!" Say the Bobs in unison.

...

"IDIOTS! It still tells them that we are in Ottawa!"

"You told us to find a place without signs. You never said anything about Ottawa."

"I really hate you guys sometimes." Mutters The Source. He turns back to face us. "Umm. We are in Ottawa yes, but you'll never find us!"

Cyborg's arm makes a small "ping" noise. "I searched the Web and figured out his location." The half-robot announces.

"Oh dear." Says The Source. The screen shuts off. We all rushed to the T-Car and Cyborg drives to the location of The Source at full speed. We arrive at the partially wooded area to find that The Source is gone.

Suddenly, a voice blades from hidden speakers. "Foolish meat sacks! You have fallen for my most amazing trap ever!" Walls rise up from the ground around us and an electrical field blocks our escape from above. There is a small hiss as a platform in the ground rises. We see Robin, still tied to the wheelchair.

"Robin!" Cries Starfire, and she flies to him immediately. She tears off the ropes that bind him and pulls out the nearly invisible gag that prevents him from speaking.

"Thanks Star." Says Robin. He gets up, still in relatively good health by the look of it, and we all crowd around him. We all express our happiness at his safety, but are interrupted by The Source.

"I wanted to give Robin back to you so I could say that I destroyed the Teen Titans all at once! You will all perish in my trap!" Crows The Source. The grey walls start glowing, the smell of ozone fills the air.

"He's going to fry us with electricity." Cyborg reports. "The charge is building up in the walls all around us!"

"How does a talking price of tofu know how to make a lightning chamber!?" Shadow growls loudly.

"This is no time for complaints. Raven. Can you get us out of here?" Robin asks, taking command.

"I'm too weak, I could only get myself out if I'm lucky." Comes the demoralizing response.

"Right then, listen up Titans! Beast Boy, I need you to turn into an electric eel and draw all the electricity to one wall."

"Got it." I say. I run over to a wall and shift into an eel. I focus on discharging electricity. The discharge malfunctions the area of the wall, and more power is routed there to compensate. The wall I am against glows dangerously, I can feel the electrical current flowing through it. I keep up a continuous discharge, but I'm tiring fast.

"Cyborg, set up for a shot at another wall."

"You got it Rob." Cyborg plants his feet firmly on the floor and aims at a wall connected to mine.

"Starfire, I need you to block any extra energy that shoots off Cyborg."

"Understood." Starfire stands close to Cyborg, but on the opposite side of the room from me.

"I'm not sure I like the sound on "energy shooting off Cyborg"" Says Cyborg, looking frightened.

"I wouldn't think so, But we are going to direct all the electricity at you and have you blow a hole in the wall by redirecting the energy. I'll keep your temperature down with freeze disks, and Raven will help you stay focused."

Cyborg's face sets itself in a grim line as he steadied his aim. Raven pulls up her hood and sits cross legged on the floor, chanting her mantra. Robin pulls out some freeze disks and prepares to throw.

"I guess I'll set it off then." Says Shadow. He walks over to me. He grabs me in one hand, the electricity flows through him and we smell burning ingredients flesh. He grits his teeth and smashes his other fist through the wall.

A massive burst of electricity flows through the wall and into Shadow. We can all see his skeleton for a moment as the electricity passes through him. The electricity is transferred to me and I try to remain conscious as the pain threatens to overwhelm me. The electricity shoots out of my tail and homes in on Cyborg's metal body. The bolt smashes into him and Robin throws his freeze disks. The extra electricity sparks off Cyborg and hits Starfire, who growls and remains still. Cyborg's circuits glow blindingly bright as he yells "BOO-YA!" and unleashes a sonic blast only rivaled by his Titan Tower upgrade.

We all open our eyes to see the wall that he had been aiming at completely destroyed. The land behind the wall is completely scorched. Cyborg is sparking all over as he tries to shed excess power. I roll on the floor in pain and revert back to human form. Shadow doesn't seem fazed by his electrocution and walks over to Cyborg, trying to help him out. Robin joins Shadow and Cyborg while Starfire and Raven run over to me.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you alright?" Starfire's voice clearly shows her worry.

"He was just electrocuted Starfire, do you think he's alright?" Raven asks sarcastically as he holds her hand over my body. Her hands glow blue as she heals some of my burns. She grimaces as she takes on some of my pain.

I moan my thanks and lie as still as possible. Eventually, the others come over.

"We need to get moving and find The Source." Says Robin.

"Perhaps we could wait a bit while our friends regain their strength?" Starfire suggests.

"In case you didn't notice, three of us were just electrocuted on YOUR orders." Shadow says. "Don't get me wrong, it was a good plan, but I know that Beast Boy at least needs time to recuperate, and Raven still isn't at full power."

Robin looks torn between finding The Source and giving us time to heal. He eventually decides in favor of letting us recuperate. We hop in the T-Car. Starfire actually flies above it because we no longer have a sufficient amount of seats. We locate ourselves a hotel to sleep in and I hit they hay as soon as possible, even if it is only 5:00 in the afternoon. I wake up in the morning feeling slightly better.

I waltz downstairs, trying to disguise the pain in my back, and join my fellow Titans at a table.

"There you are Beast Boy. I was just about to tell everyone the plan." Robin passes me a plate of tofu as he says this.

I nod and dig in. It's nice to have all the Titans back together, even if we are battered, bruised, and exhausted.

"We are going to split into teams of two in order to locate The Source. Myself and Starfire will head here." He points towards Quebec. "Shadow and Cyborg will head here." He points towards Blacksoak City. "Beast Boy and Raven will head here." He points north. "When you get a sign of Bob activity DO NOT FIGHT. Try and follow them, they might lead us to The Source." We all nod our understanding.

"I hate to break us up so soon after being reunited, but duty calls." We all overlap our hands in the middle of the table. "Teen Titans GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 complete. The Titans are ready to save the world (or just Canada) once again. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. I finally figured out why they make us write disclaimers! They want to constantly remind us that we aren't as good as the creators of whatever we are writing about, they want to rub it in our faces!**

* * *

><p>Me and Raven take off northward. We wind our way out of the city and follow a road that leads us in our desired direction. I run along the ground as a barrel chested horse, built for long distance running, even if I'm not the fastest. Raven flies above me, not wasting much energy by levitating.<p>

I let Raven lead the way. She occasionally looks down to make sure I'm still there. I keep my eyes forward for the most part; looking up once in a while to make sure Raven hasn't changed direction. We keep this up for a good hour, heading more or less northward along the road, until Raven suddenly hisses for me to hide.

I turn into a woodpecker and fly over to a tree, trying to look inconspicuous. Raven just lowers to the ground and phases into the dirt. A strange eighteen wheel truck passes by us, heading north.

"Those are Bobs!" Raven hisses. She exits her hiding place and flies over to me. Enveloping both of us in a bubble, she uses her soul self to transport us to the inside of the truck.

We appear in the inside of the vehicle's cargo unit. It is quite dark, but there are shafts of light coming from a poorly latched door leading to outside. Stacked up all around us are large boxes. I poke my woodpecker head into one and see a giant bow. Turning to human form I look at Raven and say "these are the giant acid shooter things!"

"Shh..." She reminds me, giving a death glare. I show a sheepish grin in the face of her annoyance.

"What now?" I whisper.

"We wait inside here and hope it leads us to The Source." Raven whispers back. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Not really." I admit.

Raven sighs in exasperation and shakes her head. She sits down cross legged on the ground ant starts meditating. "We might be waiting in here for a while. I suggest you find something QUIET to do." She mutters before commencing. She starts hovering above the ground and constantly repeats her mantra "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." in quiet tones.

I watch for a moment. The contrast is interesting; Raven's quiet, raspy voice against the rumble of the engine and the sound of the tires on the road. I shift into the form of a dog and curl up on the floor next to my empathic teammate. I listen in contentment to her chanting and soon drift to sleep.

"Beast Boy."

...

"Beast Boy!"

'Huh?'

"Beast Boy wake up already!" Hisses Raven urgently.

I open my eyes to blackness. I can smell lavender and tea all around me; Raven's smell, but where is she? Something over me shifts and a small beam of light shines through a gap in the cloak that conceals me. I shake the sleepiness from my system and I notice a few other things.

First, the engine has stopped. No rumbling, and we aren't moving. Second, Raven is indeed here, she is actually down on one knee positioned over top of me, concealing our forms with her cloak. Third, there are lots of footsteps outside. I would guess at least twenty pairs.

I let out a small growl to let Raven know I'm awake.

"About time. We stopped moving a minute or two ago, the footsteps started only a couple seconds before I tried to wake you." She informs me quietly. I nod. I shift into a snake and slither out the bottom of the cloak. I make my way over to the large doors which are now open. I stay near the side of the cargo unit and peer out. We seem to be in another underground base. There are about fifty Bobs that I can see. Only some of them are moving. They seem to be unloading the truck. It will only be a matter of time before Raven and I are discovered.

I call out to Raven with my mind.

'What?' Comes her voice in my head.

'Take a look.' I say. I feel a peculiar sensation come over me, like I'm not quite myself. The feeling is odd, but not unpleasant.

'That's a lot of tofu.' She comments, seeing through my eyes.

'I'd welcome any substitution they could give us instead of more tofu guys. Get it? 'Cause tofu is a substitute for meat?'

'Hilarious. I'm laughing on the inside.'

'This is the inside! So why can't I hear you laughing?' I ask as I see an opportunity and slip to the floor under the truck undetected.

'Look for a way deeper into the compound.' Raven suggests.

'Right.' I start to move towards a door but stop abruptly.

'What's wrong?' The empath asks.

'There.' I put a peculiar shaft of light in the center of my field of vision.

'It's light. What's wrong with that?'

'Me and Shadow found something like this before. It means there's a hidden camera in one of the walls around here.'

'Oh'

'For once, we don't want to be in the spotlight.'

'I really hope that wasn't a joke, because it was just terrible.' I listen to this criticism as I turn into a raven and fly over the shaft of light. I hope the camera wasn't in the ceiling, or I just got spotted. I quickly turn to a rat, hoping this form is more inconspicuous. I get to the door.

'Um... How do I get through without using a large form?' I ask.

'I can do this.' Comes the answer. I feel the familiar, cold sensation of dark energy as my small form is enveloped and transported through the door.

The sensation leaves me as the energy clears and I look around at my new surroundings. I am in a slightly unfamiliar hallway. It reminds me distinctly of the work camp rooms, but the walls are shinier and are more silver than grey. There are a few doors on each side of the hallway, they are simple silver doors. There is also one important looking door at the end of it. This door is also silver, but has a large orange M on it with the picture of a beaker between the two points at the top of the M.

As interesting as the strange M door is, I investigate the other doors first. I return to human form and open the first door on the left. It slides open to reveal a file room. There seems to be no one here.

'You can hide here Rae, it'll get you out of the truck and away from the Bobs.' There is a momentary silence. A shadow forms on the floor and Raven's soul self rises out of it. It dissipates and my half-demon friend is standing before me.

"I'll go investigate the M door." I tell her.

'I'll keep up our telepathic link.' She informs me mentally. 'Now get going.'

I walk back out the door, still in human form, and I approach the M door. I put my ear to it and listen inside.

"But I had them! It's not my fault they got away!" Comes the whiny voice of The Source.

"It was your trap. So it's your responsibility. I've been helping you make all you new weapons, if you want further help, we expect results." Comes an unknown voice. It sounds like there is lots of interference.

"The Shock speaks the truth. The Meta will not support someone who does not get results." Comes a second voice. Strangely, the second voice has no indication of interference.

'You getting this Rae?' I ask.

'Yes. It seems like The Source has had help, but they aren't happy with his failure to contain us.' She says, seemingly amused by what she's hearing.

'I recognize some of these names. Shadow told me about them, he's fought them before. The Meta is responsible for him being what he is.' I note. I grind my teeth as I remember what Shadow told me about The Meta, and what they did to him.

'What is Shadow exactly?' Raven asks.

'Eh...' I stall, reluctant to divulge Shadow's origin without his permission.

'Forget I asked, I tell people not to pry into my history, so I shouldn't be a hypocrite.'

I breath a sigh of relief and return to listening in on The Source and his former-allies.

"Just one more weapon, I'm sure I'll catch them all if I just get one more weapon!" Comes The Source's plea.

"No. You have failed us one to many times. You are on your own." Says the clear voice.

"No! Wait! C-Come back!"

"The national authorities have been informed of your location, and there are Titans in your building. You're done. Goodbye newfu, you had your chance." Says the static filled voice.

I smirk, good guys win again.

"Nooooooo!" Comes The Source's cry. "If I can't rule Ontario, then I'll destroy it!"

Wait, WHAT? This just got serious real quick.

"Not so fast you talking meat substitute! You're coming with me!" I say, barging into the room. The Source is floating in the center inside his little water capsule, he is surrounded by computer screens. He stares at me hatefully.

"No, I won't go with you. I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" He shrieks. There is an ominous rumbling as a platform below The Source raises him through the roof and out of my sight.

"We need to follow him!" Says Raven, suddenly beside me. "I've already contacted the others, but it will take them hours to catch up." She explains as she phases us through the ceiling.

We rise up into a forest, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. We leap back as a giant blob of acid splashes the ground in front of us.

"Die meat sacks!" Comes The Source's angry voice. A shadow blots out the sun as we look up. Above us is a massive UFO. It has a large cannon in the center of the bottom that emits and eerie white glow, probably a massive acid cannon. There are numerous acid balistae jutting out from other locations on the underside. All visible weapons are trained on us.

"Dude."Is the only thing I manage to say.

"This, is bad." Is Raven's comment.

The weapons all fire simultaneously. Raven barely manages to shield us in time. The land around us is melted to a crisp. There is nothing left alive except for a small circular area occupied by the empath and myself.

"Time to lose, cube man!" I cry. I turn into a hawk and quickly fly out from under the ship. The top side of it isn't much more friendly. It's riddled with super glue guns and lightning blasters. There is also a swarm of drones flying over the UFO, ready to accompany it.

Raven joins me from under the ship and growls. "We need to stall this thing until the others arrive."

"And how do you propose we do that?" I say, landing on a tree next to her.

"Any way we can." She says grimly. Her hands and eyes glow black. I look up at the giant ship. I bare my teeth.

"Let's get 'em." I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 complete. Next chapter is the last one. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. Last chapter everyone, no funny comment.**

* * *

><p>I growl and jump off my perch next to Raven. I turn into a T-Rex and bite down on the large ship. It starts tipping towards me as I try to drag it to the ground.<p>

It's lightning blasters and super glue guns start firing at me. I close my eyes and ignore the shocks and the stickiness. I the telltale hissing of acid that signals the cannon and balistae have fired. I strangely feel no pain; did they all miss?

I risk a look downward and see Raven blocking all the shots from the ship's lower half with her shields. Whenever she gets an opportunity, she lashes out with a blast of dark energy and blows up a balistae.

I dig my massive hind legs into the ground in an effort to stop this flying behemoth. My attempt creates deep trenches in the soil as the UFO overpowers me and slides me backward. I let out a muffled roar and redouble my efforts.

Below us, Raven is busy destroying the last of the balistae. She already took out the massive cannon and is just finishing up when the swarm of drones, which I had forgotten about, flies below the ship to engage her in further combat.

Raven raises a shield around herself as the drones launch a barrage of lightning blasts. She then shoots the shield forward, destroying a few drones unlucky enough to be right in her path. Dodging the continuous attacks, she shoots a few more drones out of the sky before eliminating the rest of them, and a good portion of the ship, with a massive all-around burst.

With less weight the ship becomes easier for me to handle. I tighten my bite and swing my head downward, sending the ship crashing to the ground. Raven, who had gotten out of the way, quickly destroys all the weaponry on the top half of the ship. I run to the rear and bite off the engines.

"That was easy." I say, returning my normal form. I struggle to move around my glue-covered body.

"Too easy." Raven agrees. She uses some of her power to remove the super glue from me.

"That is because I am not defeated!" Cries The Source from inside his destroyed ship. We watch in fascinated horror as all the destroyed parts of the ship melt into tofu and trickle back over to the main body. The slither back to their former locations and the ship rises into the air again, it's engines repaired. The swarm of formerly-eliminated drones rises back into the air all around the UFO.

"We just had to say something." Mutters Raven.

"He loved the sound of my voice so much he reassembled for an encore! I'm so proud of myself. I'm just that awesome." I joke, striking a pose.

"Is the word "serious" even in your vocabulary?" The empath asks as she turns back to face the ship.

The ship and the drones don't even bother shooting this time, they just fly right over us. I morph back into a T-Rex to try and stop them. I'm immediately shot down by the combined attacks from the ship and the drones. I fall to the ground in human form, stinging from lightning attacks and burning from acid. The glue just adds insult to injury.

Raven quickly heals me, but she looks very drained now. "We can't just attack it blindly, we need a plan. We need the others." She scolds me.

"Yeah, but the others won't arrive for hours! We can't sit around doing nothing!" I say indignantly.

"What can we do then?" Raven asks crossly. She frowns at me.

"I don't know!" I wail.

Raven's expression softens. "We will win. We just need to find out a weakness."

Lightbulb! "Water!" I cry. "Newfu returns to it's normal state when soaked in water!"

"That's our ticket to victory then. But how do we soak an entire ship?"

"We could dump it in a lake or something." I suggest.

Raven flips open her communicator and brings up a map. "Just a bit further north is Hudson's Bay, if we can get the ship up there we can try and soak it."

"Problem." I say. "The Source kinda wants to go in the other direction."

"Then we just need to change his mind." Raven says, and explains her plan. I grin, time to do what I do best.

I run around to the front of the big saucer.

"Hey, mush brain!" I holler. The ship stops."What did the vegetarian have with his salad?"

"Ermm..." Comes The Source's voice.

"Hot source!" I say. Even I realize this is a terrible pun about his name, but my aim is to insult, so I hope it works.

"What!? You would compare me to some worthless condiment? Newfu is superior to measly hot sauce!" Comes the irritated reply.

"Really? Because I find that you cause me just as much trouble as Starfire's cooking, which is much stronger than you." I taunt. "In taste anyways." I add under my breath.

"No one mocks The Source!" He cries. The ship's weapons lock on to me and I grin massively.

"Catch me if you can! Or maybe your just to slow to understand me, let alone catch me." I turn into a sloth and roll around on the ground. I know this will be the final insult.

I swear I can hear the steam coming out of his non-existent ears. "DIE MEAT SACK!" He yells and all the weapons fire. The area I was just in is burnt, melted, and covered with glue, but I am no longer there. I'm leaning against a tree a few meters away from the destroyed area.

I yawn. "Hey sloth man, maybe you should try leaning to aim before you play with all those dangerous toys." The ship fires all weapons on my new location, but the result is the same. I'm still perfectly unharmed.

I whistle and take out a yo-yo. I do a few tricks as I walk around, uncaring. The Source screams in frustration as he attacks again. I feel the familiar sensation of teleportation as Raven again moves me just out of the way at the last second.

"Dude, I'm not even morphing and you can't hit me." I tease, confident that Raven's interference has gone unnoticed. I am teleported away from another attack and I start to make my way north. "Try to keep up loser!" I holler back at the giant ship.

I abandon the strategy of not morphing at this point. I turn into a cheetah and run as quickly as I can. I use my agility to dodge attacks on my own, letting Raven recuperate. Strangely, The Source is not using his fleet of drones to attack me.

I dodge an acid blast and momentarily turn into a raven to fly over a series of super glue attacks. I revert back to cheetah form and keep running.

I strain to keep my legs pumping. Cheetahs are not ment for more than short sprints, but I can't afford to lose the agility offered by the form. I grimace when I realize I'm going to need to keep this up for two more hours in order to get to Hudson's Bay. I grit my teeth and keep running.

In my mind, I hear a faint 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.' And a rush of energy fills me. My exhaustion gone, I thank Raven mentally and dodge another acid blast.

'I can keep giving you energy, but when we reach the Bay I'm going to be in no shape to help fight.' Raven warns.

'I'll manage. Though hopefully the others arrive in time.' I feel a sense of agreement coming from Raven's mind. We both take a moment to mentally prepare ourselves, then we begin our two hour game of tag with a massive tofu ship.

The next few hours are spent ducking, dodging, and weaving on my part. Raven spends her time trying to feed me as much energy as I need while still remaining mobile.

Some time late into the second hour we get a call from the rest of the Titans telling us that they are almost at our position. Me and Raven reassure ourselves that this is almost over.

Finally, Hudson's Bay comes into sight. I burst out of the treeline and head for the water. Raven doesn't come out of the trees. She collapses in some branches and watches the fight, using the last of her power to grant me a final energy boost.

The giant UFO flies into sight from over the trees. It's weapons are still trained on me. They are yet to score a single hit, though there had been plenty of close calls. The cannon at the bottom radiates it's white glow, streaming from overuse.

I take a deep breath and let it out. 'C'mon guys, any time now would be nice.' I think to myself, glancing around for the other Titans.

Almost as if waiting for that specific cue, my teammates come charging out of the woods and send attacks flying at the UFO. Starbolts, explosive disks, and sonic blasts all smash into the side of the ship and the targeted side tilts downward, badly damaged.

Taking this opportunity, I lunge forward, once again taking on T-Rex form, and I bite down on the ship and attempt to haul it into the bay. It puts it's engines in full reverse and blasts away at me with all remaining weaponry. I feel immense pain as acid splashes my legs but I continue to drag the UFO through the air and down towards the water.

Starfire abandoned her starbolts in favor of helping me move the stubborn ship. We make progress, and the ship is eventually forced into a spot directly over the water. Suddenly, Shadow leaps high into the air from out of the woods. He arcs down onto the ship and delivers a might punch. With the power of momentum behind it the punch creates an air ripple, and the UFO falls into the water with a massive depression in it's roof.

The ship melts into tofu, which dissolves into the water. All that remains is a small container holding a very angry block of tofu.

"This is not finished! The Source will have his revenge! I will-" He is cut off by a black sphere that surrounds his container. Raven looks at us tiredly from her place in the branches.

"Can we go home now?" She asks, "I'm kinda sick of Canada at the moment. No offense Shadow." Shadow nods, unaffected.

"I don't think anyone will mind if we take custody of the talking tofu block." Says Robin.

"Oh they will. But there isn't really anything they can do about it." Shadow says, an amused tone to his voice.

"One last thing." Says Robin. Cyborg hands him something and he walks over to Shadow. "With all that you've done we'd like you to consider yourself an honorary Titan." He hands him a yellow communicator with a T in the middle.

"It would be my honor." Shadow replies.

Robin grins.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call."

* * *

><p>"The Source is defeated." Reports a static filled voice.<p>

"As expected." Comes a clear one.

"He failed to capture The Night Shadow."

"Yes, and he captured the Titans but they were freed."

"So how does this help us?"

"With so many people displaced we can take over a few extra buildings and bring a few more people into the game. The Meta will soon dictate further events."

"And I remain a loyal hunter. The Shock stands ready."

There is a brief silence before the clear voice speaks, addressing the hero who isn't there.

"Game on, Shadow. Your move."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 and the whole story complete. I just had to add in the little teaser at the end. This won't be the last you see of Shadow, and the villains he mentioned in one of the earlier chapters will probably make appearance in my stories. Hope you enjoyed Bobpocalypse.<strong>


End file.
